Somebody's Crying
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Tensions rise as Will pursues a social life outside the Sanctuary and Magnus struggles to adjust, seeking comfort from an unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody's Crying**

**Category**: Angst/Romance/Drama

**Pairing**: primarily Helen/Will but also features some Helen/Nikola & Will/OC

**Summary**: Tensions rise as Will pursues a social life outside the Sanctuary and Magnus struggles to adjust, seeking comfort from an unlikely source.

**Warnings**: Rated for sexual content & language.

**Disclaimer**: Own nadda, zip & zilch.

**Authors Notes**: After weeks of drafting a longer story, here it is the first chapter finito!

* * *

Will sipped his coffee, basking in the autumn sun as he flipped through the sport section of the paper. It was the first Sunday he'd had off in weeks and rather than spend it indoors, he'd opted for breakfast at his favourite cafe in the city.

The place, located not far from the main street, was a quaint little pastry shop offering a selection of rich croissants, eclairs, cakes and indulgences. On a warm morning he liked to sit outside and watch the people bustle by, occasionally distracted by the odd outfit or handbag pet that had taken fashion this season... and that's exactly where he'd found himself today, relieved to be away from the hectic goings on back at the Sanctuary.

In fact, the break was well overdue.

Not that he didn't love his job, for the most part he enjoyed the excitement but tensions had started to mount over the last few days. Little things were beginning to grate against his nerves; Kate's uncleanliness around the place, Henry's endless spiels of useless technical information and then of course there was Magnus.

They had been nitpicking at each other all week, ever since he'd forgotten to organise a pick-up for an abnormal in Beijing.

The creature, otherwise known as a Gangerouse, needed a special contaminant chamber made out of titanium to house it and when the animal had arrived in Beijing sans the unique metal, Ark-Fong Li had been less than impressed, needing to keep the animal in transit for an extra three days. Not the end of the word but still enough to get Magnus on his bad side.

He sighed, pushing the incident out of his mind. It would all still be there to face when he got home and he was determined not to let the slip up ruin his morning.

Turning back to the paper he raised his coffee preparing to take a sip when his elbow was knocked roughly, sending the hot liquid slashing down over the cricket scores. He immediately went for the metal box of napkins that sat as a centrepiece on the table but was surprised when a hand shot out beating him to it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ sorry!"

He glanced up at the apologetic brunette who was blushing furiously as she attempted to mop up the mess, "I'm such a clutz, honestly I'm sure I do this to someone on a weekly basis."

His lips curved into a polite smile,"it's only the cricket-" he motioned to the dry page opposite, "now if it had been the football, we might have had a problem."

She relaxed slightly, leaning over him to reach for more napkins and he used the opportunity to let his eyes skim down her body. Though she was slim the red sweater she wore accentuated her curves and the skirt -whilst still being modest- showed off a long expansion of leg.

All in all, he mused... _very_ attractive.

"I'm Isabel."

She straightened interrupting his thoughts with an extend arm, to which he returned the gesture, "_Will_." They shook hands and he couldn't help but notice the watch peeking out from her sleeve. It was a simple design, very eloquent and reminded him of immediately of Magnus but there was another reason it grabbed his attention.

"You realise your watch has stopped?" He commented, noticing the time read eight o'clock which put it nearly two hours behind.

"_Yes_, I'm running late... why I was in so much of a rush-" the ball of wet tissues landed on the table as she once again flustered, diving into her clutch and fishing out her mobile. With a sheepish smile she glanced back down at him, "I've really got to go but I feel awful, perhaps I could buy you another coffee sometime?"

He went to decline the offer but hesitated.

Why _shouldn't_ he accept?

It's not like he had a line of beautiful women queuing up at the door to date him and she seemed like a genuinely nice person. Throwing her another smile he decided to take the risk, "sure, why not?"

She handed him her phone and he entered his number, immediately dismissing the feeling that it was a bad idea. Having a life outside the Sanctuary was hard but not impossible and maybe getting out a bit more would do him good. In the very least it might lessen his frustrations so they didn't surmount to the week from hell.

Saving his name, he handed the cell back catching her gaze, "it was nice to meet you Isabel."

"Likewise Will." She grinned, readjusting the strap of her clutch and fitting the object neatly into her bag, "hopefully I'll see you again soon."

He nodded watching her scurry off into the frenzy of people before returning to his soiled paper._ Definitely worth the sacrifice_, he thought, noticing for the first time his team had actually won a match. After an unpropitious losing streak maybe their luck -_and his_- was finally turning around.

oo

* * *

oo

"The expense report you asked for-" Nikola tossed the file on Magnus' desk, not at all surprised by her less than enthused response. She'd been in a detestable mood all week and today was no exception with her eyes barely lifting over the open laptop to regard him with a look of contempt.

Enough was enough.

Planting his hands firmly on the oak wood he ran his tongue lightly over his teeth subconsciously missing the sharp points. "In case you missed it," he snipped sarcastically, "this is one of those times where a little gratitude would go a long way."

"_Please..._" Her fingers danced across the keyboard in frustration, "you are a guest in my home and the resources you've squandered come at an expense."

She didn't regret the terse response, hoping it would deter him for staying or in the very least keep him quiet. She'd fallen behind schedule hours ago and his childish antics were only hindering her efforts to make up the lost time.

"The expense being you turn into a-"

"_Nikola_," she gave an exasperated sigh and rather than follow through with the insult he opted for a different tactic.

"Where's young William today?" His hands left the desk and he straightened, suspecting the sole reason for her sour mood had everything to do with the palpable tension that had recently formed between the two of them. "I haven't seen him pathetically lapping the halls all morning."

The comment caught her attention and she shifted her full gaze away from the luminescent screen to scowl at the continued disruption, "what Will chooses to do in his free time is his own business, a sentiment I encourage you to share."

"_Helen_-" her name rolled out beneath a warning tone, "this childish behaviour is starting to become insufferable. Either the two of you start playing nice or I'll be forced to intervene."

She pulled her lips together tightly, hoping it wasn't too late to claim ignorance. Though she and Will weren't exactly on the best of terms -_reasons for which still alluded her- _she hadn't realised just how much the tension had extended beyond their interactions. If Nikola had noticed then it was safe to assume he wasn't the only one and she let her features soften, wanting to douse the flames before they spread further.

"Perhaps I have been a little short of late and for that I apologise..." her hand retracted to the side of her temple, rubbing the spot in earnest, "but I assure you it has less to with Will and more to do with an abundance of administrative duties."

It wasn't a complete lie. The brunt of her and Will's differences had come to a head because his mistake had come at a costly time, right on top of annual reviews. There were already far too many of the opinion that the Sanctuary needed further restrictions and convincing them otherwise was a never ending task.

"_This,_" she continued, waving tiredly at the laptop, "is a revised restriction agreement pertaining to local law enforcement. If you really wish to help I would gladly have you take a look..."

Nikola flinched at the idea, moving back from to desk with an indignant snort, "I hardly think that falls under my area of expertise."

"No-" she agreed, "I suspected as much."

The dismissal indicated the conversation over and Nikola relented, exiting ahead of the awkward silence that was sure to follow. Magnus on the other hand felt a wave of relief as the door clicked shut and took a moments reprieve from typing to stretch her aching joints.

It hurt, more than it ought to and she stood wandering over to the stream of light that pushed through the heavily drawn curtains. The weather outside looked beautiful and she sincerely hoped Will was making the most of it, wincing at the guilt that flared up from the thought of him.

Her attitude really had been inflicted unfairly of late.

People made mistakes, it wasn't uncommon or to be unexpected and if she were honest there was another reason to explain her rash behaviour, one she'd been desperately trying to avoid.

She was becoming too emotionally attached to him.

The thought had been fuelling her frustration, goading her into pushing him away and it was only now she could see just how selfish those motives were. He deserved more, an apology at least and with a strained sigh she resolved to mend the tension between them upon on his arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

Will stood poised outside the library, inhaling the scent of roasted pine wood as he collected his thoughts. After returning home late, he'd been about to settle in when Magnus had summoned him and given their lack of friendly conversation over the last few days he was understandably feeling a little nervous at having to confront her.

The last thing he wanted was to end the day with a reprimand but he plucked up the courage, rasping lightly on the door. When he received her permission to enter he stepped hesitantly into the dimly lit room. "_Hey_, you wanted to see me?"

Magnus shifted her attention from the warn literature in her lap nodding to the empty space beside her, "please, take a seat Will."

He obliged moving to the far end of the couch and she removed a piece of card from the back of her book, closing it between the pages.

She had been expecting him to return much earlier but his late arrival had at least given her the chance to get her thoughts in order and she took a deep breath meeting his gaze, "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour of late. It's been brought to my attention that I haven't been particularly approachable these past few days and you've born the brunt of my short temper."

Will was shocked by the admission and had to work hard not to let it been seen in his expression. An apology was the last thing he'd been expecting to hear and it reared his own feelings of guilt. He hadn't tried to mend the rift between them, hadn't asked of she was okay and regret over his actions suddenly surged through him. "It's not your fault, everyone's under a lot of stress trying to validate themselves for review and I didn't help by screwing up the Beijing delivery."

"People make mistakes-" she allowed their previous tension to dissipate behind a soft smile, "it's human nature and I should have been more forgiving."

He nodded slowly, drawing an unexpected amount of relief from her relaxed nature. He hadn't realised the full extent to which her disappointment had been weighing him down and with the burden lifted, he found himself easily returning her smile. "So, truce then?"

She appeared amused by the jest, extending her hand with a raised brow and he lent forward accepting the gesture. It felt good, comfortable and he released the grasp pointing to the book in her lap, "anything interesting?"

"Quite so-" she held the cover up towards him, "a biography dedicated to Herbert Wells. A fascinating read though it makes no mention of the real incident which lead him to begin writing."

The subtle quirk of her lips alerted him to the fact there was more behind the story and racked his brain trying to recall the details from his college education. Wells had written the Time Machine , War of the Worlds and -_if his memory served correctly-_ the man had been inspired to start writing after an accident as a child had left him bed ridden. "He broke his leg right?"

Her mouth twisted further, smiling at his knowledge of the subject. "Very good. Though while most people assumed his creativity came from reading, it had more to do with encountering the Aracnaflex species. He was lucky to escape with only one broken limb, poor James nearly lost an eye to the herd of creatures."

Will watched her features drift in response to the memory and resisted the urge to reach out and comfort her. He suspected she still thought of her old friend a lot and against his better judgement, he couldn't stop from stating the obvious, "you miss him don't you?"

"A great deal." It was a quiet admittance as she reflected over the loss. She still missed all of them, bar Nikola of course. John had been the love of her life, her fiancee. Nigel had always been lightening her spirit with humour and James, he had been her confidant. When John had turned they had both felt the bitter sting of betrayal and found sharing the pain to be a small comfort in the torment that ensured.

"I often questioned whether or not we would have been better suited to a relationship than John and I... but there was a certain chemistry lacking between us."

Will placed his elbow over the couch pressing out a sigh as he leant against the open palm, "the heart knows what the heart wants."

"Ah yes, Maurice Sendak-" she stated, recalling the man behind the quote, "another writer inspired by bad health I believe."

The amount of unique insight she had into history never ceased to amaze him and stifling a yawn, he curled his legs up to mimic her position and get more comfortable. "Go on then, lets hear it."

She reached down absently fiddling with the book in her lap, "actually there's nothing particularly interesting to tell there I'm afraid. From what we briefly discussed his work was based largely on rather irritating relatives. Though I do believe he used the word 'abnormal' to describe them."

She glanced back up finding his gaze with a warm smile, pleased to have rectified the situation between them.

The easy conversation and refreshing light banter was a comfort she'd missed in the last week and whilst heeding herself to be careful, she also succumbed to the thought that perhaps allowing him closer wasn't such a terrible thing. After all their friendship wasn't that far removed from the one she had shared with James.

_Aside from one minor detail. _

She forced the word 'chemistry' from her mind, intent on listening as he began fishing for another story. It was a welcome distraction and for once she was more than happy to oblige his curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

"_You_ said I should try it!" Kate waved her hands defensively, staring down the man opposite her. Despite their audience she was determined to prove her innocence and adjusted her stance, clutching firm fingers against her hips.

"Yes I did..." Henry immediately responded, floundering at the fact she wanted to shift blame when the incident had been entirely her fault, "but I meant in a testing area, not randomly shooting my lab to bits!"

Her jaw stiffened and she scowled in return, "then you should have _said_-"

"Kate, Henry! Both of you _please," _Magnus rubbed her temples, willing them to get to the point of the matter, "how much damage was done?"

Henry tore his gaze away from the women currently glaring daggers at him to answer the question. "I'm going to need a new absorption spectrometer-" he shoved his hands firmly into his pockets, wincing at the tired look his boss shot them. All of a sudden he felt like a child being scolded for not taking proper care of his toy, an analogy not that dissimilar from the truth.

"Didn't you just get that thing last week?" Will eyed the pair, slightly amused by their juvenile banter. Unlike Magnus he found it entertaining to watch but he quickly regretted the comment as Kate fixed her angry gaze in his direction.

"Really _not_ helping..." she muttered, moving to place her hands on the large desk Magnus was seated behind. "Come on doc," she gave her best puppy dog eyes, "it's not like this is the first time we've destroyed a piece of equipment and _hey_, least we know the weapon works."

"Well, there is that I suppose-" her tone, thought lighter, was still less than impressed as she gathered together a stack of forms, "fill these out, have them back to me by the end of the day and I'll see about a replacement."

Papers in hand, Kate couldn't resist a goading punch as she returned to Henry's side. "See Hank, told you she'd be cool with it."

He winced, rubbing the spot with a light sigh. In retrospect they were lucky the damage hadn't been greater and even though Kate had been the one to fire the shot, he supposed it was partially his fault for not specifying what the weapon was capable of. After all, 'The Gapperlator' wasn't exactly a self-explanatory term. "Let's just make a new rule-" he offered, following her towards the door, "from now on if there's anything labelled with the suffix 'ator', we ask before pulling the trigger okay?"

"How about you just stop giving thing's stupid names?"

Their voices drifted out into the hall and Will turned to Magnus with a raised eyebrow, "_cool_ with it?"

She leant back in her chair, reluctant to admit the language barrier did draw a hint of amusement. "If nothing else I'm sure this fiasco will encourage them both to be more careful in the future." Or at least that's what she hoped. While finances were reasonably lucrative, she certainly wasn't going to be dishing out a new absorption spectrometer every week.

"Speaking about being careful with things-" he handed her a clipboard with a wad of papers secured under the metal clamp, "this is a hard copy of all the tracking orders that have been made over the last couple of weeks. Every thing is there from shipping receipts to arrival notifications and I've also emailed you the confirmations."

She took the neatly organised compile thumbing through the pages with a surprised but very grateful smile, "Will this is truly remarkable, you didn't need to go to so much effort."

"I thought it might make things a little easier," he revealed his ulterior motive with a sheepish smile, "and that with less work, barring unforeseen circumstances you might give me tomorrow night off?"

"Yes, by all means..." she flippantly agreed, barely registering the request as she focused on the influx of information. Usually it was her job to individually source each tracking order but his extra efforts had saved her at least a days worth of work.

"_Great_," he slapped his hands together in anticipation, "who said you can't work at the Sanctuary and still have a life?"

Her gaze snapped up at the comment and she pursed her lips together in recognition of what she'd just promised him. One night, what harm could it really do? "We're not starting to bore you are we-" she asked, keeping her expression neutral as she returned to the files in hand, "or perhaps a hot date?"

He flushed at suggestion, not sure why he felt so uncomfortable admitting the fact to her. Yes, he had a date. Isabel had called yesterday and he'd tentatively arranged to meet her but for some reason the words stuck thickly to the back of his throat. "Nothing too special-" he finally pushed out, "just dinner with a friend."

She immediately knew he was lying but didn't test the obvious reluctance for her own sake as well as his. "So long as you have fun," she forced sincerity into the comment, swallowing her doubts as he moved towards the door. A small part of her found the idea of him seeing someone a little unsettling. She had grown used to him being around and even though he was entitled to a life, she didn't want to see their current situation change.

"Yeah I will_,_" he offered a hesitant smile, taking his leave through the door with an instinctive breathe on the other side. It just didn't feel right. Lying had never sat comfortably with him and he found it even more awkward on the rare occasions he tried to slip something passed Magnus. But what puzzled him the most, was the fact he wanted to avoid the truth in the first place.

Frowning, he decided to put it out of his mind for the moment.

It was one date and if a second one or perhaps even a third eventuated, he could confront her about it then.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blast it!" Nikola swore, wiping the sting from his eyes as the mild explosion settled in the air around him. The smoke hung thickly, smelling of sulphur and chloroform -_not a good combination_- and he squinted searching through the haze. "_Helen_? I'm willing to concede this time-" he called out, reluctant to admit she was right. They'd been working on a prototype for a sort of stunner grenade and while he was certain they could combine enough innocuous chemicals to take down a large abnormal, the ratio was proving difficult to master.

"Damnit Nikola," Magnus hissed, gripping her hand awkwardly. The reaction of chemicals had caused the beaker between her fingers to shatter and on top of the dull pain, she could feel a headache coming on from the obnoxious gas. "I warned you that-"

"Yes, yes, _yes..._" he chided, aware of the mistake but dismissing it in order to check her injury. If it was serious he'd be in the proverbial dog house for days and he wasn't ready to abandon the experiment just yet. "Show me-" he turned her hand, feeling a little guilty when she flinched and closed her fist to stem the bleeding. "You're going to need stitches," he pulled away, fishing through the lab for something that would act as a temporary bandage. Stuffed tightly in a metal draw he found a wad of gauze used for separating filaments, not ideal but it would do the trick.

Magnus sighed in resignation, clutching the white material and pulling it tightly to her chest, "do not touch anything else while I'm gone."

His features took on an unusually innocent look, trying to disguise the fact he fully intended to take advantage of her absence. "You have my word."

He crossed two fingers over his chest, raising an amused brow and she shook her head at the redundant gesture. His _word_, was good for precisely nothing but hopefully this latest setback would at least see him proceed with a little more caution. "I won't be long-" she warned, hesitantly leaving him behind in the small lab.

She was no more than a few steps towards the infirmary when a small bang followed by another curse met her ears. Annoyed he hadn't even waited five minutes to disrespect her wishes she prepared to go back and berate him but faltered when she heard Will's voice call out to her. Urging the frustration out of her tone she turned, quickening her pace to meet him half way, "you are aware a life outside the Sanctuary usually entails one leaving?"

Though part of her silently hoped he'd abandoned the idea of a night off, his attire suggested otherwise and she caught herself a little distracted by the fresh scent of his aftershave.

"I was just-" he stopped, noting the bloody fabric wrapped around her hand. He'd wanted to confirm it was still okay for him to leave early. He was meeting Isabel in an hour and wanted to avoid the evening rush of traffic but seeing her hurt immediately shifted his priorities. "Are you okay," he pressed frowning in concern, "what happened?"

"It's nothing, just Nikola being his usual stubborn, _arrogant_ self-" her voice raised towards the end hoping he might catch the insult but she quickly realised the attempt had only increased the uncertainty showing on Will's face. "Really I'm fine," she forced a reassuring smile diverting her attention back to him, "you best leave or you'll miss your engagement."

"I can be late." The offer was instinctive, not comfortable with leaving her alone when she was hurt. Serious or not, she had a bad habit of neglecting to take proper care of herself and he wanted to judge for himself just how 'nothing' the injury was. "Let me see..."

"I assure you that's not _nec_-" she faltered, holding her breath as his light fingers brushed over hers to asses the damage. His touch was gentle, delicate and she exhaled slowly at the concern riding his features. "Believe me, I've endured far worse."

He glanced up holding her gaze firmly. She didn't seem put off by his close inspection but there was definitely an air of hesitation between them and he stepped back letting the moment of proximity wash over him. "_Okay_-" he offered a light smile hoping the tone didn't sound patronising, "so long as you're sure?"

"Go, have fun." She tilted her head, indicating he should follow the request and a tiny pang of regret hit her as he nodded. It would have been selfish to ask him to stay especially for something so minor as a flesh wound and Henry could easily help her with the stitches but..

_-But nothing_- she resolved as he lightly squeezed her arm.

Any reason for him to stay that existed beyond friendship was simply unacceptable and she kept the small voice silent as he took his leave. He was Will, not some hire in she would contend to having a fling with and the sharp sting returning to her hand acted as a welcome distraction. Grasping it firmly to her chest, she set about finding her engineer who was hidden somewhere between the large enclosing walls of the Sanctuary. It seemed to take forever but when she finally located him, buried amongst a pile of torn out cables in the SHU, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, doc what's up?" The smell of blood hit his nostrils before she could answer and he turned frowning at the sodden gauze wrapped around her fist. Reacting instantly, he abandoned the work he was doing and rose to inspect the damage. "Doesn't look too bad-' he noted, finding his way beneath the mess, "need me to sew it up?"

"Please." Her lips curved in an appreciative smile and she waited patiently as he quickly neatened the equipment strewn out over the floor. Before long he had her perched on one of the infirmary beds, needle in hand as he went about making the first suture.

"You okay, you seem a little quiet-" he commented, keeping his gaze down in concentration, "I mean, you know... aside from the obvious."

"Of course," she murmured half-heartedly. In truth she wasn't really paying the question attention. Her mind had wandered again, seemingly stuck on the engagement her protoge had left to attend, his _date_. She couldn't place why his absence was bothering her so much or maybe she could and that was the problem.

Realising Henry had stopped working to regard her with scepticism she forced a tight smile, "I suppose I could concede to feeling a little frustrated at Nikola's arrogance-" she lied, hoping it sounded believable, "I know I really shouldn't let it bother me."

"Don't feel bad, he has that effect on people." Henry sensed there was more but wisely decided to let the matter drop. It wouldn't do him any good to push her.

Particularly not when the fate of his new absorption spectrometer was resting in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabel Harper forced a smile as she glanced into the full length mirror. The little black dress fit perfectly, accentuated by a pearl drop necklace and ruby manolo blahnik pumps but she couldn't shake the nerves knotting tightly in the pit of her stomach.

At first it had just been an idea, a thought that had been pushed repeatedly by her subconscious mind but when the opportunity had risen, before she could control the impulse, she'd deliberately sabotaged her watch and ploughed into the man known for his keen observation skills.

___Yes_, she'd heard of Dr Will Zimmerman ___and_ the Sanctuary.

She'd been wanting to approach him for months but fear had held her back and in the end the only way she could muster up the courage to talk was by deceiving him. It still felt wrong, against her nature but it was like an unstoppable force had spurred the action and was now propelling her forwards.

She idly glanced at the phone sitting on top of her dresser.

It wasn't too late to back out.

___No_- she resolved, combing her fingers through the mass of curls that sat lightly over her shoulder. She had spent her whole life looking for answers, trying to justify the person she had become and now she finally had an 'in' to where it had all begun.

There was no way she was going to bail now.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner went off surprising without a hitch but Will couldn't help checking his phone as they exited the restaurant.

No new voice messages, no texts...

It was a strange but he felt more uncomfortable being out of the loop, wondering if everything was okay and hoping Magnus had seen to her injured hand. Surely someone would have called if there was a problem? Slipping the phone back into his pocket he forced the paranoia from his mind. He was being ridiculous. Of course she was fine, probably back in the labs suffering through one of Nikola's great discoveries that they would all hear about again and _again_.

He really didn't like the man.

It wasn't just because he had a penchants for putting all their lives in danger, it was the fact that Magnus _let _him do it. Being around him was like walking on landmines and she continued to go there all for the sake of what... intrigue, history, friendship? He didn't understand and it irked him, particularly when he wasn't around to keep a close eye on the pair.

"Is everything okay Will?" Isabel glanced at his pocket, debating whether or not to point out that he had now checked his phone five times in the last half an hour. "If something's wrong or if you need to go-"

"_No_," he assured quickly, feeling guilty for letting the cell become a continuous distraction. "'My boss, she ah... was in an accident before I left. Nothing serious, she's just... very stubborn." He fumbled his way through trying to stick closely to the truth. He'd forgotten how hard it was to carry on a conversation that didn't reveal too much of his work and he was admittedly out of practice, flailing at every attempt.

"Well, I hope she's okay." Isabel had to deliberately force the concern as they began walking. Half way through dinner she'd decided to try and prise information about the Sanctuary but getting him to admit anything was harder than pulling teeth. "You said you were a psychiatrist-" she pushed, hoping to steer the conversation, "I hate to think what happened, you must have to deal with all sorts of dangerous types?"

"Like you wouldn't believe-" he responded a little too quickly and took a deep breath, choosing his next words with a little more care, "but it was nothing to do with a patient, she just cut her hand on... a letter opener."

The lie was obvious and Isabel hesitated slightly, pausing at they reached the opening to a large park. Not wanting to enter given the late hour she sat down on the large cobble wall, twisting her hands nervously in her lap. It was now or never. "Will, I have a confession to make."

She sounded serious and he tried not to show his sudden apprehension, "_okay_-" he urged, "I'm listening."

"I know about the Sanctuary. I saw the card in your wallet before and I wasn't sure whether or not I should bring it up but I'm hoping it might make things a little more comfortable between us." Her gaze shifted up to catch the surprised look on his face and she motioned to the wall beside her indicating he should sit down. When he obliged she took the initiative to explain herself further, "my grandfather used to tell me stories about a place where he sought refuge, where people didn't look down on him because he was different...is that true?"

It took him a moment to comprehend exactly what she was asking and once the shock settled he found the honest answer bubbled out with surprising ease, "your grandfather was right." He expelled a suddenly curious breathe, "are you...?"

"No," she shook her head, indicating that she wasn't in anyway abnormal like the man she was referring to. "I found out after he died that he was an empath. I don't really understand what that means but I've always wanted to learn, maybe even go to the place he talked about."

Will nodded slowly, absorbing the rush of information with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry-" he instinctively apologised, scrubbing the hair by the base of his neck, "as you can imagine it's hard to find people who would understand what I do, much less openly bring it up first."

"I've made you uncomfortable," she assumed, turning her gaze away from him in an effort to avoid the embarrassment, "I should be the one apologising, it's a little forward for me to bring all this up on our fist date."

Regretting the fact she'd jumped to the wrong conclusion, he guided his hand lightly over her shoulder hoping to ease the tension, "it's really not a problem, in fact it's something I'd be more than happy to discuss over a second date?"

Her eye's flicked back realising she'd misjudged his hesitation and she smiled as he inched forward to lightly brush his lips against hers in reassurance. She flushed a little, pulling back enough to hold his warm gaze, "I'd really like that."

He felt an immense weight lift and laced his fingers through hers, relaxing back into the easy conversation, "you know before we got sidetracked I believe I was up to the regulation vanilla, strawberry or chocolate question?"

She laughed and he let the sound wash over him, completely awestruck by how the night was ending. It was entirely unexpected but at the same time opened a whole new door of possibilities and he had a feeling the coming weeks were definitely going to prove interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Will stepped into Magnus' office with a knock, padding across the intricately woven carpet to hover by her desk. She glanced up with a light smile and he immediately winced at the taped bandage she was sporting. "How's the hand?" He asked, drumming the edge of the wood lightly.

"Far better this morning." She flexed her fingers as proof, motioning for him to take a seat. He looked well rested, free from the stressed out vibe that had befallen them both last week and she wasn't sure whether to be offended that he had needed to vacate the Sanctuary to relieve his burden. Deciding not to dwell on the matter, she tilted her head with a curious nod, "I trust your date went well?"

"It was good... _great,_" he amended, and she noticed he didn't correct her on the description as he had previously. "Listen-" he continued before she could comment on the fact, "do you by any chance remember a Gordon Clarkson?"

The smile on her face grew recalling the charming empath, "indeed I do, though I haven't heard his name spoken in a long time." She had met Gordon in his early twenties, helped him control and utilise his powers and after that he had frequented the Sanctuary often. It had been immensely hard watching him age but he had embraced the fact claiming he didn't envy her gift of longevity, admitting he could feel the unbearable weight on top of her shoulders. He had been uniquely qualified to understand the draw backs of living far too long and they had spent many hours discussing the ethics over lukewarm tea.

"An aspiring man," she praised, leaning forward in her chair, "but a long time before you're arrival here."

It was a prompt for him to continue and he obliged, shifting towards the paperweight on her desk. "I met his granddaughter, Isabel Clarkson-" he picked up the glass ball, rolling it delicately around his palm and Magnus sensed the act was intended as a distraction.

"The women you had dinner with?" She guessed, quirking her lips in the hope it would ease any potential awkwardness.

He nodded, "I didn't mention the Sanctuary, she saw the card in my wallet and admitted her grandfather used to come here..." It was a slight tangent but he didn't want her to think he just went around, openly admitting their line of work to pick up women. "Anyway," he pressed, getting back on track, "she's interested in meeting you and I thought, maybe if you weren't too busy sometime... you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course." She extended the offer with a brief smile. She _did _mind, however the reasons for her reluctance were entirely inappropriate and she sternly refused to acknowledge them.

"Great, I'll let her know," he eased himself up from the chair, feeling a certain hesitancy that he couldn't quite explain.

She had already returned her attention to the open laptop on her desk, a subtle form of dismissal that wasn't uncommon, but this time it bothered him. If he were honest he'd been expecting some kind of a warning, in the very least a caution that he remain fully dedicated to his duties whilst pursuing other 'interests' but there was nothing, not even the slightest hint of an objection. Could that be the problem, did part of him actually want her to disapprove? It was a ridiculous notion but it stayed with him as he left, rolling around his thoughts until he literally ran into Kate who jolted the idea from his mind.

"Damn Will," she rubbed her arm gingerly, "watch where you're going next time, _yeah_?"

"Sorry-" he flushed slightly, raking a hand through his hair, "hey, did Henry get that new absorption spectro-whatever thing yet?"

"Fitted it this morning," she boasted, proud to take some of the credit. While she was nowhere near up to Hank's standards, some of his techno mumbo-jumbo was actually starting to sink in. "How bout you-" she retracted the arm he had collided with, nudging it playfully into his side, "how was your date?"

Once again Will found himself turning red and he scoffed, trying to feign composure. Did _everybody _know? "Grea... good, pretty good-" he finally settled on, disturbed by the sudden glint in her eye.

Kate couldn't resist and bit down on her lip giving in to the urge to tease him, "pretty good as in you might call her again or pretty good as in you scored?"

He rolled his eyes, feeling a little less awkward as they settled into the banter. "Pretty good as in, that's all you're getting-" he shoved his hands firmly in his pockets, slightly amused by the over exaggerated pout she tried to pull.

"Come on William, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone..." she worked her best pleading tone trying to coerce him but he didn't budge, not even a fraction. "Fine, I'll just have to get it out of Hank later."

He laughed at the indignant puff she gave, dismissing it with a wave, "goodbye Kate." It might be that Henry was susceptible to her ploys but he certainly wasn't going to let the information slip and he smiled to himself feeling somewhat sorry for his werewolf friend.

OO

* * *

OO

"_Dogboy!" _

Henry bumped his head on the rack of machines, cursing as Nikola's voice rang loudly in his ears. He was sure the man deliberately liked pissing people off. "Please don't tell me you've got the chemicals ready-" he groaned, pulling himself to standing height. He'd foolish made a bet that he could have a casing ready for the grenade before the scientist could come up with the formula and while he had a working stunner -the Gapperlator Kate had nearly destroyed his lab with- he was nowhere near completing the second half.

"Of course I do." Nikola feigned offence, put off by the insinuation it should have taken him longer. "I trust you're not even close to completing your share of the work?"

"I know, fifty bucks right?" He drew out his wallet and handed over the cash with a sigh, "at least I didn't blow anything up."

Nikola gave an indignant snort, casting his eyes to the burn markings on the wall and Henry resisted the urge to slam his head against the rack again. "For the hundredth time that wasn't my fault."

"Sure, fine, _whatever_-" Nikola drawled, already starting to bore with the conversation when the monitors on the desk caught his eye. The main feeds were showing the front door, the lobby and the SHU, and while nothing particularly interesting was happening at the moment, he found his curiously piqued. "Any idea what time our young William scuttled in?"

"No, why would I-" Henry clicked, realising what the older man was suggesting. He wanted to go back through last nights tape and find out when Will had gotten in but A, it was none of their business and B... well there was no B, but it still felt wrong. "Come on man, that's just low. You want to find out what happened why don't you just go ask?"

"Please," he tucked the fifty dollar bill snugly into his shirt pocket, "I have no desire to get involved in his childish antics. Watching you play here in your lego factory is mind numbing enough."

"Not asking you to stay," Henry bit back, hoping he might take the hint and leave but was sorely dissapointed when Nikola reached down to pick up his notes.

"Seems you need all the help you can get-" he flipped through the pages, mentally rechecking all the calculations. Even though the engineer was on the right path, with his help they could fast track the prototype to be finished in the next couple of days. Progress that would definitely help him get back on Helen's good side. "All right Scooby, lets get some work done shall we?"

Henry sighed, resigned to the fact he could use the extra assistance. While it might be more painful in the short term it was better than having him continually barging in and interrupting... _oh yes_, that was definitely a good mantra.

It might help get him through at least fifteen minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Will crouched down low, hesitantly raising his gaze above the stack of crates he was using for cover. The abnormal they were tracking was a fairly docile creature but it had a tenancy to lash out it's tail reminding him of an over friendly, _obese_ and somewhat disfigured dog. By nature it was harmless but due to it's size an inevitable trail of chaos followed wherever it went. Magnus had thought it would be the perfect opportunity to test out their new stunner grenade and so, after nearly two hours of herding, they finally had it confined in a large abandoned warehouse just outside the city.

"East side's clear-" he pressed down on his radio, waiting for confirmation to proceed.

They'd split up, he and Henry taking the first three levels while Magnus and Nikola worked their way down from the roof. It wasn't a plan he was comfortable with. Where possible he liked to be the one watching Magnus' back but despite Nikola's shortcomings, he knew she was entirely capable of handling herself and had subsequently swallowed the protest on his lips.

However -_despite her competence_- it was still a massive relief to hear her voice surge through in a burst of static, "_copy that Will, Henry has it sighted on the second level." _

"Affirmative, I'm on my way-" he released the button near his ear, feet already on route to the next destination as he propped his gun defensively. If the grenade didn't work he wanted to be fully prepared.

Taking the steps two at a time he reached Henry and knelt down, taking cover behind the large pile of boxes. "ETA?" He asked, eyeing the animal from their position. It seemed content playing with a hanging piece of rope and completely oblivious to their presence, a fact which he was grateful for.

"The stairs are in a bad way, Doc said not to wait." Henry glanced at over at the creature, taking in a nervous breath. If the plan didn't work they _should_ have enough tranqs between the two of them to resort to option B but he wasn't really keen on testing that theory. "Now or never-" he took the small egg shaped device out of his bag praying it didn't backfire. It had been nearly a month since he and Nikola had successfully completed the first working prototype and the man's impatience was seriously starting to grate.

"Lets do this." Will glanced at his watch, absently noting the time. He and Isabel were supposed to be seeing a movie in a few hours and the last thing he wanted to do was cancel on her again. That would make it three times this week and while she'd been understanding the first two calls, he didn't want to push his luck with a third.

"Got somewhere to be?" Henry didn't miss the exchange and raised a curious eyebrow as he set the timer for twenty seconds.

"I'm meeting Isabel at nine." Will confirmed, peeking round the corner to check the abnormal was still in place. It was kind of cute -_in a weird sort of way_- but he'd been assured the pathogen wouldn't hurt it merely render it unconscious. Hopefully it would stay that way long enough for them to get it safely back to the Sanctuary without incident.

Henry hit the button and slid to the side rolling the ball out to where the creature was playing. "Rotten egg is a go, repeat, rotten egg is a go-" he pushed in his earpiece, landing back beside Will with a tense breath. "So... you guys are getting pretty serious then?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." a frown appeared on Will's lips as stole another look, somewhat distracted from the question. "We're safe here right? I mean, the gas won't affect us?"

"It's limited to a four by four radius and breaks down in about thirty, forty seconds." Henry explained, reaching for his panel interface to check the count down. Part of the reason he'd bet Nikola fifty bucks was because he thought it was an impossible task, much less achievable in a human lifetime. "Say what we want about sparky, the man is brilliant."

"_Couldn't have said it better myself."_

Nikola's voice came across through the coms and Henry banged his head back realising he'd left the channel open. "Son of-" a loud whine erupted and both men blocked their ears, flinching at the high pitched sound.

"You didn't tell me it was going to do that!" Will shouted, only removing his fingers when the other man did so first.

Henry swung round, relieved to see the creature unconscious on the ground. "Operation rotten egg a success-" he beamed into his earpiece, checking the results on his hand-held computer, "we can proceed for extraction in...oh, oh bad.. oh this isn't good." He swallowed thickly, reading the warning signs that started flashing red on his console.

They were in trouble, _big_ trouble.

OO

* * *

OO

Magnus closed her eyes, having heard the tone enough times to know something had gone wrong. "Henry, talk to me what is it?"

"_You guys said you were on the third level?" _

"Yes, that's correct." She nodded as if it would reinforce the fact. Both herself and Nikola had been coming down from the roof when he'd radioed in to confirm his sighting but the bad condition of the stairs had hindered their efforts to move more quickly. They were currently poised on the landing of the stairwell, having halted at the tense warning behind Henry's voice.

"_The elements are banding as they rise and it's already in the ventilation system. You need to find a room, seal it off and stay there until I can figure this out." _

Nikola caught her eye and there was barely a seconds hesitation before they took off. If the gas was mutating then it could be toxic and if it was already being pumped through the air then they didn't have a lot of time. "In here-" he pushed the storage closest open, relieved to find the small space didn't have any ventilation shafts. "Take off your jacket."

She raised an indignant eyebrow and he tugged his own attire with a smug grin, "Helen we need to seal the door and leather will work a lot better than Nylon."

"How about this-" she reached for a large roll of packing tape on the shelf behind him and his expression immediately dropped to one of over exaggerated disappoint. She rolled her eyes, turning to run the long strips over any cracks where contaminated air might find it's way in.

Nikola furrowed his brow, glancing around the rows of shelving units. It didn't make sense. They had run every simulation known to man and none of them had accounted for this kind of reaction unless... he noticed a container of poison covered in dust which instantly kicked his thought process into motion. "Triazine!"

Magnus glanced up at his emphatic clicking. "Excuse me?"

"Come on Helen, work with me here-" he paced the short distance back and forth between them, "this place is abandoned, _yes_? What do you do if you have an old abandoned warehouse sitting around? You douse it in Triazine and then when no one's here to disturb the air flow, the ventilator turns into a giant incubator-"

"...and that's what's interfering with gas from the stun grenade," she finished, closing her eyes in realisation. Triazine was the basis used for most herbicides and it was a common trick to fumigate a large building before abandonment just in case the need for it should ever arise again. "So we're stuck here, for how long?"

"Given the gas was due to run it's course in precisely thirty-seven seconds, I'd say we have about-" he took a moment to calculate the difference, "...twenty-six point eight minutes, give or take. Plenty of time to thoroughly 'utilise' this small space."

Her radio crackled into life and she was instantly relieved to hear Henry's voice, despite his own conclusion being no more reassuring.

"_Hey doc, think I have it figured out. Seems the place is coated with some kind of herbicide. We shut off the ventilation before it started to cycle back down to this level but you guys are going to need to hang tight for half an hour. So long as you don't go out through any main passageways you should be fine. Will and I can get the abnormal back to the Sanctuary in the mean time." _

"Don't worry about a thing-" Nikola interjected tapping his ear, "I'm sure we'll find 'some' way to keep ourselves amused."

"_Magnus_?"

Will's voice sounded unsure and she pursed her lips together tightly in response, "I'll be fine, just get the creature returned safely." The click signified his confirmation and she ended the transmission, rising to glare at the man in front of her, "was that really necessary?"

He responded to her frustration with an amused smirk. When they'd unintentionally been privy to her protoge's comment about his relationship growing serious he hadn't missed Helen's slight falter or the distinct souring of her mood. It had left him with an abundance of questions and now that they'd been forced into confinement, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to satisfy his curiosity.

"What's the matter, jealous that Junior's abandoning us to go get some?" Her eye's grew dark at the suggestion but her silence spurred him to goad further, "or is it that he's getting some but not from you?"

The sharp sting that landed across his face wasn't entirely unexpected and it served to fuel his suspicions; was she actually harbouring feelings for the boy? He touched the tingling skin, rubbing it gently as he mimicked her previous tone, "now was _that_ really necessary, I merely proposed a question?"

He expected a rash response but instead of angry words or berating indignities he found himself pushed up against the shelving unit, grunting as her lips bruised his in a heated kiss.

Shock wedged in his throat but rather than question her motives he allowed instinct to take over and thrust his hands under her blouse, digging his fingers into the soft flesh to roughly pull her closer. Either she was trying to distract him from the conversation or she was trying to distract _herself... _he pressed to her mouth, not giving a damn which was the reason.

After all they had done this dance before, a long time ago when women still remained trapped by corsets and wore far too many layers under their petty coats.

She'd come to him one night drunk beyond reason, still clinging to the bottle in her hand and he'd immediately looked outside for James. He'd been surprised to find the darkened lane-way empty. After John's betrayal the man had trailed her movements like a love-sick puppy and in her drunken stupor she'd admitted to ditching him, claiming she'd gone inside only long enough to watch him leave before returning to the cold. She hadn't wanted James' kindness or concern. She'd wanted to forget, drown out the pain and anguish until she couldn't feel anymore and somehow it felt less like taking advantage and more like commiserating.

He shuddered at the memory, at her body pressed tightly against him.

If she wanted an escape, he would give her one.

She gasped when he suddenly switched their potions and grabbed the unit's frame as he hoisted her up, hoping the shelf wouldn't buckle under the added stress. Perhaps she had gone to far trying to convince him -_and herself_- that Will's exploits didn't bother her but as his fingers bunched the fabric down her hips she found herself no longer caring. All she could comprehend was his rough touch, the build up as his hands teased her until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Nikola, _please,_" she whimpered hating the pathetic sound but unable to muster anything with more force until he was inside her, driving a cry from her lips as they both cantered over the edge in a haze of sweat and pleasure.

"Dear _god..._" he panted heavily, burying his head in the crook of her neck and she only just caught the sound of his whispered confession.

"_God you're amazing." _

It was the most sincere compliment she'd ever heard him give and she raised her head to the ceiling, fighting the sting of tears building behind her gaze. "I'm sorry-" she closed her eyes tightly, ashamed by her actions. She had used him, allowed herself to buy into his flippant behaviour all because she'd wanted to prove something. It wasn't right, nor was it fair because while the true extent of his emotions had never actually been voiced, she suspected he cared a great deal more than he'd ever let on.

"Don't be-" he commented dryly, untangling from her arms, "second best mistake ever and look at that... we've still got fifteen minutes."

She wasn't sure whether to be disheartened or relieved by the return of his arrogance. At least the latter provided a familiar comfort, something solid to grasp onto while her head was spinning. "_Nikola_-"

"I said don't worry," he snapped, fastening the belt on his trousers. He could live with being her rock bottom, a 'mistake' but what he refused to suffer through was her pity. Breathing out slowly he lowered himself to the ground, stealing a glance as she silently re-dressed herself.

Despite the awkward air he couldn't help but smirk; he was definitely one up on wonder boy now.

OO

* * *

OO

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up, hopefully the next chapter wont be too far away :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Isabel?" Will questioned the women beside him, sliding his fingers reassuringly through hers as they walked the Sanctuary's long hall. He knew how overwhelming the place could be, had felt it for himself when Magnus had given his first tour and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I know it's a lot to take in..."

"No, I'm okay-" she stated, forcing what she hoped was a believable smile. Honestly, she was far from being okay. This was something she'd been waiting for all her life; a chance to meet the famed Doctor Helen Magnus face to face and she could barely keep her nerves under control as they closed the remaining distance.

Will paused outside Magnus' door, disentangling his hand to knock on the wood panelling. He noticed Isabel stiffen when she called out permission to enter but he let the reaction wash over him, turning the handle and pushing forward.

The door opened and Magnus took a deep breath, plastering on a smile as she rose to greet them. "You must be Isabel, let me just say that your grandfather was a truly remarkable man-" she extended her hand, frowning when the young women failed to reciprocate. There was something striking familiar about her features but they bared no similarities to Gordon's and she was sure she'd never been introduced to his family before now. "I'm sorry, but have we met previously?"

"No." Isabel finally accepted the gesture, shaking the women's hand as she snapped from the daze, "no, I don't think so..."

Magnus dropped her arm, tilting her head in slight confusion. She was almost _certain_-

"Will's told me so much about what you do here," Isabel burst out suddenly, uneasy under the scrutinising gaze. The reaction did little to alleviate the tension and she breathed out calmly, finding her voice with more confidence, "I was very close to my grandfather and it means a lot to be here."

"Of course." Magnus pushed the nagging doubt to the back of her mind, easing herself against the edge of her desk. She had made a commitment to be as forthcoming as possible, not only for Will's sake but out respect for her friendship with Gordon. "Has Will taken you out into the gardens yet, your grandfather used to love it out there?"

Isabel glanced at the man beside her. He seemed completely oblivious to the awkward air, offering a genuine smile and she clasped her hands together forming a response, "_yes_-" she turned back to address the older women, "he used tell me about it when I was little."

"Interesting-" Magnus pursed her lips together, noting Will's curious tilt but she deliberately kept from meeting his gaze, "did he ever mention the Chrysanthemums?"

Isabel nodded hesitantly, trying not to appear intimidated by what felt more like an integration rather than friendly interest. "Ah yeah, they were his favourite." The answer seemed to appease and she swallowed roughly, resisting the urge to flee the small office. She had _wanted_ to do this, thought she was strong enough to confront her past but the mantra was failing as she grew increasingly more uncomfortable. "I could actually use some fresh air, would you mind?"

"Not in the least." Magnus offered a smile, drawing her hands together. Even though it wasn't the encounter she'd been expecting, it was by no means more reassuring. Something was off, a feeling she had yet to put her finger on and she extended an invitation hoping it would buy her time to fit the pieces together. "I'm sure you must have a lot of questions, I'll be here all afternoon if you wish to discuss them?"

"I'd like that," Isabel lied, keeping her shoulders square as the room seemed to reduce in size. It was too much, too soon. She had made a mistake by coming here and as Will gently pulled on her sleeve, she found herself welcoming the escape. Taking the lead she managed to keep at a pace that was respectful but found herself relishing the wide open corridor, leaning heavily against the wall as she screwed her eyes shut.

Will closed the door, frowning at the sudden shift in her demure. She looked almost pensive and the fact he couldn't place the expression left him feeling nervous. "_Hey_," he questioned, lightly brushing her arm, "everything okay?"

"Yeah-" she assured, guiltily keeping her head turned from his concerned features. It pained her because she wanted so badly to tell him the truth, wanted him to understand... but how could he? He'd made a life, a home in the walls she secretly detested and no matter how much she had grown to care for him, it paled to the rush that was threatening to consume her. "I'm fine but I really have to go."

"What? But we haven't even-"

"I'm sorry Will," she cut him off, offering the apology sincerely. Half of her mind was battling to let him in but she knew if she conceded, it would all be over. She'd miss her one and only chance to find closure and after coming so far she wasn't ready to give that up on a moments weakness. "Listen, I'll call you okay?"

She hastily kissed his cheek and he let the protest die on his lips as she quickly strode in the direction of the elevator. Clearly something had upset her but he figured he might have more luck questioning Magnus. After all her behaviour had been equally as confusing. Every word she'd spoken had been tainted with false pleasantries and while it wasn't uncommon for her to appear naturally defensive, she'd been borderline passive aggressive.

"Lover's tiff?"

Nikola emerged from the shadows having obviously witnessed the encounter and Will let out a heavy sigh. "I'm really not in the mood right now-" he stipulated, fanning a hand roughly through his hair.

The former vampire glanced idly in the direction the brunette had vanished from, letting a smirk cross his features. "Shame, I was hoping for an introduction."

Will tensed, eyeing the man warily. His attitude was usually self indulgent but something about his expression suggested he had every right to be smug and the thought twisted uncomfortably in his stomach. Whatever he was missing, he wasn't sure he wanted an answer.

"Mind if I?" Nikola motioned towards the door, curling his lips further when the younger man stepped aside. Though he was content to remain silent, he knew Helen wouldn't keep the truth about their dalliance from her protege forever and he sincerely hoped he was around to bare witness to the boys reaction.

Will let him enter, abandoning his desire to speak to Magnus until they could talk in private. Fuelling Tesla was the last thing he needed, particularly given the strange mood he was flaunting. Shifting away from the door, he moved aimlessly down the hall as he pulled out his phone but there was a slight beat of hesitation when the display brightened.

Maybe he should wait?

Deciding it might be for the best, he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

If he hadn't heard anything in an hours time _then _he would call but for now, he would just have to try and give his girlfriend some space.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus glanced up as Will entered her office, letting out a tense breath as he approached the desk. Although she had requested his presence there was no easy way to deliver the news that had been persisting in the back of her thoughts. "Will, there's something I feel we need to discuss," she motioned to the chair opposing her own, "you may wish to have a seat."

He sensed by the tone it was going to be a serious conversation and after a beat of hesitation followed the direction. "_Okay,_ I'm listening..." he settled down, tapping his fingers against the wooden arm as she broke straight into the awkwardness.

"Do you recall Isabel's comments about her grandfather loving the gardens?" She waited patiently for him to remember the conversation, twirling her thumbs together over the desk as he nodded slightly. It wasn't an incredibly definitive answer but it did urge her to continue. "It's interesting because Gordon confided in me that he hated it out there, couldn't stand the Chrysanthemum's as they played havoc with his hay-fever."

"I don't understand." Confusion twitched in his brow as he tried to figure out where exactly she was leading him with the comment. He'd spoken with Isabel since her abrupt departure and she'd assured him there was nothing to be concerned about, that she had just been overwhelmed by a rush of memories.

Magnus swallowed a sharp breath, forcing herself to meet his gaze head on. She knew he wasn't going to like her suspicions but it was necessary to voice them regardless. "I suspect she's lying to you Will. I don't know for what purpose or to what end but I am almost certain Isabel is in no way related to Gordon Clarkson."

Shock registered briefly across his features before the emotion twisted into a semi-awkward smile. He knew what this was about. She was concerned, probably a little annoyed that he had run late once or twice and now she was reaching, trying to find an outlet for... was it jealousy he could hear creeping into her voice?

"Okay," he held up his hands defensively, "I know what this is about but you don't need to worry, I promise my priorities are here. "

Magnus stiffened, offended by the insinuation she was trying to reaffirm his commitment especially when she had been so lenient in the past few weeks. She'd been holding her tongue, rationalising that his happiness was worth a few late starts but there was no ignoring the gut feeling that left her instincts on edge. "Your tardiness isn't the issue here-"

"Then what?" The amusement quickly fell from his face, replaced by a wave of frustration. He knew this would happen eventually. Every time he tried to show a little interest in something other than work she begrudged him the indulgence, making up stories, looking for any excuse to ensure he remained focused. His annoyance rolled into anger and he rose from the chair letting it tumble out, "I knew sooner or later you wouldn't be able to deal with this... I mean come on cut me some slack, my last girlfriend died. She didn't go on a killing rampage, she didn't leave me to shoot up and get-"

"_Stop_." She tensed at the reference to John, finding the accusation -_though true_- was harder to bare when used as ammunition. While she hadn't expected Will to take the allegation well, she certainly hadn't expected he would step so far out of line. "This isn't about my mistakes."

"Isn't it?" He countered, convinced that it had everything to do with her past and her inability to trust people. She used work as a coping mechanism and while it was a life she had grown accustomed to, he wasn't prepared to follow in those same footsteps. "When was the last you were happy-" he pushed, spreading his palms over the flat desk, "the last time you actually let somebody in?"

She flinched, a flash of herself and Nikola in the storage closet momentarily smothering the hurtful comment. She hoped Will wouldn't notice the flush creeping up her neck but reactions barely ever escaped his attention and this instance was no different.

His eyes instantly pooled with confusion, searching her gaze for the hidden truth and she bowed her head hoping he would at least miss the flash of guilt.

Will stiffened, for once cursing the overly unique way his mind worked. Suddenly Tesla's overbearing arrogance over the past few days made perfect sense and he felt his stomach churn violently. "God, tell me you're not-" his hand lifted from the desk automatically scrubbing through his hair, "Magnus, _please..._ tell me you're not sleeping with _him?_"

"It isn't like that-" the defence snapped automatically from her lips and she closed her eyes realising how pathetic it sounded. The liaison had been a lapse of judgement but regardless, it was her own business and he had no right to judge her for it. "My personal affairs are none of your concern."

"I don't believe this-" Will shook his head feeling a new surge of anger. He couldn't shake the thought, the images flashing through his mind and he took a deep breathe trying to bite back the hot words on his tongue. If he didn't leave now he was going to say something he'd regret. "I can't, I _can't_ do this right now."

She nodded rigidly, letting him leave without a hint of protest even as the door slammed in his wake.

It left her feeling uneasy but regardless of his anger she needed a moment to gather her thoughts, letting his words circle back and forth in her mind. It wasn't such a stretch to see why he had jumped to the conclusion she was merely jealous. After all, he was right; she didn't allow people to get close but the assumption it was an easy decision stabbed sharply through her chest.

He had no idea what it was like to outlive family, friends, _lovers_...

She took a deep breathe forcing the emotion back down. Her concerns weren't over Will's judgement or even for herself, they were for him personally and if Miss '_Clarkson_' was being untruthful about her intentions then she would get to the bottom of it, with or without his approval.


	11. Chapter 11

Will paced the length of his room, trying to rationalise the anger that he had spewed out in Magnus' office. He wanted to convince himself it was warranted, that she had no right to try and sabotage his relationship while she was engaging in her own dalliances that were far more detrimental... but he couldn't deny one major flaw to the logic.

It wasn't just Tesla, any other man would leave him with the same level of unease.

The fact he despised Nikola -_now more than ever-_ was just an extra jolt and he didn't know why the thought of her seeing someone else unsettled him so much. The uncertainty fuelled his frustration but he didn't dare dwell on the reasons, scared it would open up another floodgate.

He already had enough to deal with.

Lowering himself to the bed he let out a long, strained sigh. If he was certain of Isabel's innocence, why was he desperate to prove it? He could lie and say it was to rub in the fact that Magnus had no right to discredit his relationship but there was more to it than that, a minute wavering of doubt he couldn't quite shake.

Either way, there was an easy solution. He still had contacts in the FBI, a background check wouldn't take more than a few minutes but then what? Could he carry on knowing he hadn't trusted his girlfriend, that he had gone to such extreme lengths without simply talking to her first?

He pulled out his phone, staring at the keypad.

There was no subtle way to engage the conversation, she would know instantly he had doubts and he wasn't willing to rock the boat without justified reason. Instead of dialling the familiar number he skimmed through his contacts, pressing call and waiting patiently until the line picked up. "Brian hey, it's Will..."

The request rolled off his tongue with surprising ease and after exchanging information and the mandatory pleasantries, he flipped the phone shut in a state of stunned disbelief. There was no 'Isabel Clarkson', or at least not one who was in her late twenties and worked as a biologist. There was however a _Harper _who fit Isabel's description almost perfectly... except for the fact Harper had been orphaned at the age of seven when her parents had died suddenly.

He felt the air constrict in his chest. Magnus was right, she was lying... but why?

Rising from the bed he strode to the door with a burst of urgency, flinging it open to reveal a startled Kate.

She pivoted towards him, folding her arms with a curious nod, "hey, what are you doing up here?"

He pulled the handle behind him, sealing the room with a soft click as he noted her expression, "what do you mean, this is my room?" He scratched the back of his head, looking around as if to confirm the fact but she didn't seem any more convinced he should be there.

Kate rolled her eyes at the obvious explanation, trying her best not to poke fun at him. "Well yeah, but I just saw your girlfriend go into Magnus' office." He seemed to visibly pale at the information and she tensed in response, wondering why the news had unsettled him. She would've hung around for herself except she was already late to feed their recently captured Rephectohr, not an abnormal that she wanted to see hungry given it could inhale her as an appetiser.

'Do me a favour-" Will brushed her shoulder, trying to swallow the unease that was knotting in his stomach, "it's probably nothing but I want you and Henry to meet me down there in five."

"Okay, sure..." she nodded, sensing he wouldn't appreciate being seconded to a hungry carnivore.

The animal would just have to wait for it's meal.

Will started in the opposite direction, swivelling around with a sudden afterthought, "and make sure you bring a stunner." He was relieved when she still didn't press him for answers and he turned, quickening his pace.

It was no doubt just paranoia. He trusted Isabel and was sure there was a reasonable explanation but in his experience, even without relying on instinct, it was always better to be safe than sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

Will reached Magnus' door, knocking his fist repeatedly on the hard wood surface. It rattled under the force and he withdrew, bracing against the wall to catch his breath as he waited impatiently for a response. When he finally caught the muffled, 'now isn't a good time' through the door he wasn't reassured and placed his fingers over the handle, pushing forward with a deep breath.

"It's me Will-" he announced, slowly swinging the door wider so he could get a clear view. He'd suspected something was wrong, had felt it the moment Kate announced his girlfriend was alone with Magnus but he hadn't fully trusted the instinct until now.

"Iz-" his gaze landed on the gun in her hand, the weapon which was aimed squarely at Magnus, "what are you doing?"

She didn't turn but wavered at hearing his voice, keeping her gaze locked on the women before her. "Will, you should leave..."

"Not going to happen-" he remained calm, letting his hand fall back over the handle so he could close the door, "not until you talk to me."

The audible click eased her nerves slightly but it didn't sway her resolve. She liked Will. In the recent months she'd tried to swallow the bitterness, bury the anger... all because she was slowly falling in love with him but it wasn't enough. The bitterness had taken on a life of it's own, stemming from years of unresolved anger and betrayal.

Helen Magnus was responsible for the death of her family, her _real_ family and nothing could erase that pain.

"This _place_-" she spat angrily, "it's unethical, unnatural. What gives you the right to put everyone in the city at risk?"

Magnus squared her shoulders, defensive of the insinuation despite her disadvantaged position. "The risk is far greater if we allow these creatures to roam freely," she tried to reason, though she suspected there was more to be thrown out than just flimsy allegations_. _There had to be... but it was a matter of goading the information with precision. The last thing she wanted to do was antagonise the situation further.

"Then why keep them alive at all?" Isabel could feel Will's confused gaze burning into her skin and automatically felt the need to justify herself. "I'm not a prude, there are harmless creatures here _fine _but there are monsters in here that have killed and they don't deserve refuge." Her anger flared again, trying to shake the violent images filling her mind.

_She was nine years old. Her parents and brother were picnicking in the national park, a yearly tradition when the first leaves of fall hit. They covered the ground in a golden yellow blanket and she could still remember the crunch under her feet, the sun warming the crisp winter air... _

It all vanished in an instant.

_Screams and chaos drowned the serene backdrop, flashes of a creature she couldn't even begin to describe clawing everything in it's path until she was the only one left, alone and terrified until 'they' had come. _

The rush of broken, disjointed sentences still rung loudly in her ears, _'they' _had let it escape, wanted to re-capture it... keep it alive. It was their fault. _Her_ fault.

"Horton's National Park-" she spoke through a clenched jaw, fighting the sting of moisture behind her gaze. Now wasn't the time. She'd spent far too long relieving the anguish, sobbing into her pillow at night. This was about retribution, justice and finding a sense of closure.

Will racked his brain in a desperate attempt to make sense of the situation. The reserve was well known, about an hours drive out of the city but other than that the name meant nothing to him and he darted his gaze towards Magnus; clearly it meant something to her.

"I'm sorry." She spoke concisely, realising instantly where she recognised the young women from and berating herself for not making the connection sooner. It had been over twenty years ago but she could still vividly recall the day they had met, the memory tainted by horror and bloodshed. It had been a mistake, not hers but a young scientist who had underestimated the amount of sedative needed to take down an abnormal. The consequence had been disastrous, inadvertently driving it out of the deep vegetation and into the open where it had retaliated brutally.

"I'm sorry-" she repeated again, "and I do hold myself accountable but we took necessary precautions. Your parents chose to ignore warnings that the park was closed and in doing so they put themselves at risk."

The truth wasn't intended to be harsh. She was more than willing to accept fault so long as the Sanctuary gained validation for it's efforts, if not from the traumatised women then at least from Will. She could feel his eye's bearing down, trying to judge whether or not Isabel's anger was warranted and she was immediately hurt by his doubt.

"Don't try and turn this on them!"

Will tensed as Isabel's hand jumped unsteadily and caught Magnus' eye, knowing that whatever happened she would have done everything in her power to prevent lives being lost.

Without further details it was hard to paint a picture of what transpired but the incident seemed eerily familiar to his own childhood experience. Early on part of him had felt Magnus could have prevented the attack on his mother, he'd even told her as much but the instinct was born out of a desperate need to find something tangible to blame. If Isabel had just been honest he could've helped her.

He quickly swallowed the regret.

There was no point condemning her previous actions while her current ones were still playing out in such a volatile manner.

"Isabel, listen to me," he raised his hands slowly in defence, "we can talk about this and I swear I'll try to help, but you need to put the gun down first."

"I've tried the shrink thing-" she quipped, refusing to look at him. She'd spend most of her life in counselling and the only advice that had ever rung true was to confront her anger head on. "I've been through it all, over and over... it always comes back to one thing, _her_..."

"How can you be sure she's to blame?" The question presented softly and he hoped the decision to continue wasn't a mistake, "you have the opportunity to find out exactly what happened, hear both sides of the story and if given the chance you might even understand that there are-"

"_Don't, _don't patronise me." She wasn't interested in showing compassion. Her entire life had been ruined, swallowed up in a moment of carelessness and she'd spent every day vowing it would never happen to another family again, not so long as she could intervene. "You're the ones who doesn't understand," she pressed angrily, "sure, maybe you feel bad about it for a couple of days but a few casualties are for the greater good right?"

Her finger twitched and Magnus straightened, drawing in a sharp breath.

She wasn't a psychiatrist but she had dealt with enough people willing to condemn her to know that rational reasoning was out of the question and if it ended as she suspected it would, then the only action of any worth was to ensure that Will was safe and kept out of harms way. "I accept there's little point trying to argue," she conceded sincerely, "and if that's the case then I'd ask Will be allowed to leave, he shouldn't have to bare witness to this."

Isabel suspected it was a rouse but nodded her head regardless. "She's right, you should go."

Will snapped his gaze towards Magnus. He expected to see reassurance but all he found was resignation and knew instantly the request had been made out of respect, not because she had a plan. As far as he was concerned that was unacceptable. "Isabel _please_, she doesn't deserve this-" he edged closer, ignoring the warning behind Magnus' pleading gaze. They were barely even on speaking terms, still caught up in their last argument but getting back in her good books was the furthest thing on his mind. All he cared about was keeping her safe.

"Whatever you need, I'll help you-" he tried vainly, reaching for anything that might keep the situation under control, "we can work through this, I can-"

"_Stop_." Isabel's voice hitched, feeling sick with grief as he complied.

She knew the response born out of fear, that he would do anything – probably even take the bullet himself- so long as it meant keeping the women she detested alive and her stomach twisted as the full extent of his desperation took hold. "Oh my god-" the realisation turned into a bitter scoff, "you're in love with her aren't you?" Though shock registered in his features it didn't make the statement any less true and her body started to shake from the blow.

How could she have been so naive?

Magnus watched the weapon falter but flinched when the door suddenly swung open, her perception slowing to a crawl as the scene played out in front of her. She heard the charge of a stunner, watched as Kate discharged the weapon and felt a momentary burst of relief as Isabel lost consciousness, until time regained it's momentum and she hit the floor hard.

The impact jarred her back to reality, to the pain searing through her chest.

"_Magnus_!"

Will was a blur by her side and everything else faded into that of lesser importance as his voice pooled over her. He would keep her safe. She drew enough comfort from the fact to close her eyes, trying to ignore his persistent request that she re-open them. It felt like an impossible task when she was so tired.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to be fine-" he removed his jacket, bunching the material and pressing it over her wound, "come on, stay with me!" She murmured softly and he twisted, freeing a hand to gently try and rouse her. Henry was already getting a team organised, she just had to hang on long enough for him to return with a gurney.

"_Please_, you can do this-" he held the breath, panicking at the feel her warm blood beneath his fingertips. He didn't know what to do, just that he needed to keep her alert and relief surged through his body when her eyelids fluttered open. "That's it," he urged reassuringly, "you're doing great, stay with me okay?"

Recognition flashed across her features and he stilled a hand over her shoulder as she tried to sit up, "don't move, Henry will be back any minute."

"Bloody hell," she rasped, struggling to draw breath as she headed the advice. His gaze was determined, bearing down on her with concern and she forced her lips to curve under the scrutiny, "for the record-" she winced, trying to find energy to force the words,"it's pleasant... to be dry."

An involuntary smile pushed forward and he hung his head, swallowing the contradicting knot in his throat. It was a change not to be stranded at sea but the commonly dire circumstances offered him no comfort whatsoever. "How bout next time we just skip the dramatics all together?"

"Where's the... fun-" she pushed out, succumbing to the burn of exertion. The pain indicated it was a losing battle and if there was a next time she'd be highly surprised.

"If this is your idea of fun then I'm scheduling an appointment with you." He was desperately trying to keep her lucid but her eyes drifted at the remark and he felt another wave of panic. "Come on Magnus you're the most stubborn person I know, don't you _dare_ give up on me!"

She gave no response and he turned to the door praying Henry would burst through at any moment. It didn't happen. Isabel was still unconscious and Kate, who had secured her and the weapon, was now rushing towards him.

"Will-" she knelt beside him, sprawling her fingers over his shoulder, "what the _hell_ happened?"

He shook his head unable to give her a straight answer and she glossed over the fact, trying to calculate the dangers of waiting too long for help to arrive. The carpet was already stained with blood, enough to suggest the bullet had gone straight through and while that didn't give them a lot of time, it significantly decreased the chance of broken ribs.

Moving her without risking a punctured lung was at least a small blessing.

"Will, listen to me," she gained his attention with a gentle squeeze, "you need to get her to the infirmary."

The suggestion grated against every one of his instincts, aware he could end up causing more damage to her already extensive injuries. It was the first rule of medical training; _never_ move a critical patient.

Kate sensed his doubt and shifted her gaze between him and the door. There was still no sign of Henry and they were wasting time. "You need to trust me-" she forced the confidence hoping it would sway him, "there's too much blood, if we don't move her now she's not going to make it."

He sucked in a deep breath, finding the strength to disregard his own hesitation.

Given her background, Kate was probably more qualified to make the decision and he slipped into position, trying not to jar Magnus' body as he hoisted her up from the ground. It was a miracle he managed to remain standing at all but he pushed forward on shaky legs, spurred by adrenaline as he glanced down at the women in his arms.

She _had _to be okay.

He didn't think he could handle any other alternative.


	13. Chapter 13

Henry scrubbed a tired hand over his brow, the inability to help starting to weigh on his nerves. With himself and The Big Guy assisting, both Nikola and Robert -the resident surgeon in Magnus' absence- had worked for hours to repair the damage and now they were in the last stretch his own limited skills were effectively useless.

The important thing however, was that she had made it through the surgery.

Though scaring them twice, her vitals were now stable and he nodded to the Big Guy excusing himself from the room. He was expecting Kate and Will to be somewhere close by. Initially they'd been behind the window observing but after nearly losing Magnus the first time Will had fled the room with Kate in quick pursuit. She'd been back in a couple of times after that but hadn't stayed and he suspected it was so she could relay the progress they were making.

Sure enough he found them out in the hall but instinctively hesitated, overcome by the sight of Magnus' blood covering Will's shirt. It was inconceivable to think she could still be alive after losing so much but the subtle shake of Kate's head drew him away from making the obvious statement. "She's stable-" he resumed with slow steps, trying to recall the extent of the damage, "bullet went straight through and collapsed a lung but she's hanging in there."

Will pinched the bridge of his nose, nodding his head slowly as he absorbed the information.

It didn't feel right.

Magnus was always the one who delivered a prognoses, remaining strong in the face of bad news and he missed the reassurance. He missed _her._ Despite it only unfolding a few hours ago, their less than amicable confrontation left him filled with regret and feeling like he hadn't spoken comfortably with her in days.

He breathed in deeply, turning on his heel to fix Kate with a stern expression. He'd been patient, swallowed her subtle diversions with leniency but now he wanted answers. "You told me to wait, now where's Isabel?" The anger wasn't directed at her but he was starting to tire of the sympathetic looks she kept throwing him. Walking on eggshells wouldn't change the fact he'd allowed Isabel into the Sanctuary, had ignored Magnus' warnings and was therefore partially responsible for her condition.

He wanted a confrontation and he wasn't prepared to hold out any longer.

Kate darted her eyes toward Henry who shrugged with a nod of approval. Clearly she was the only one who thought setting Will on his ex was a bad idea, not that the women didn't deserve everything she had coming to her -_she did and then some_- but in his current state, she was concerned Will might act out and later regret it.

"_Kate_."

She flinched at the curt tone. It was rare to see him display anger, even rarer to watch it burn behind such a steely gaze but as much as she wanted to take the rational approach she sensed there was little point trying to stop him. "Observation room three," she finally admitted, folding her arms defensively.

He noted the posture and nodded to show his gratitude, "thank you." It was as sincere as he could manage without sounding aggressive and he turned away before she could douse him with more concern. This was something he needed to do. No amount of cautions or warnings was going to sway him out of the decision.

After he vacated the hall Henry stepped into his place with a light sigh, "at least he's venting, that's healthy right?"

Kate drew her gaze away from his retreating form unable to fully share the hopeful sentiment, "lets just hope venting is all he does."

OO

* * *

OO

Will pushed the door to the observation room open with more force than intended and Isabel jumped, though the action didn't even slightly diminish his anger. However, instead of giving the emotion away he deliberately remained calm, closing the door with a barely audible click before moving frigidly to the large table she was seated behind. Her eyes were red, raw with tears and he noticed them widen as her gaze lifted.

It took him a moment to realise what she was looking at.

_Blood_.

A wave of bile burnt the back of his throat and he had to force it down, having somehow missed the state of his shirt. But he didn't care. No amount of scolding showers or scrubbing would wash away the memory and he wanted Isabel to see it, to understand her actions held tragic consequences.

"Do you have _any _idea what you've done?"

"_Will_-" she smothered his name with trembling fingers, unable to voice the shame and regret. Even though it was premeditated she hadn't anticipated the magnitude of her emotions, hadn't perceived herself capable of actually pulling the trigger. Years of pent up bitterness had spawned a life of it's own and reflexes saw her fire the weapon that was only supposed to be for show. Now the adrenaline had worn off, reality was crashing down hard and fast. "I'm _sorry, _god I didn't... I'm so-"

"Don't!" He abrasively stunted the apology, clenching his eyes tightly whilst trying to ignore the urge to be sympathetic. Forgiveness wasn't something he could offer, he would only bend so far as to find justification. "You lied to me-" he pushed out in a slow breath, "I don't know how that's possible, how someone is even capable of that kind of manipulation."

She bowed her head, feeling a knot twist painfully in her stomach. The time they'd shared together was more than just a means to an end, her feelings were real and even though she knew it would inevitably lead to this, the last thing she had wanted to do was hurt him.

"I know it was wrong but _please,_" she forced herself to look up at him, "I wasn't lying when I told you about _me, _when we stayed up late talking that was real. I care about you and I'm not a bad person, I'm just... I'm screwed up and

I'm sorry!" It tumbled out as a sob and she buried her face, shaking uncontrollably as the extent of her regret rained down.

He was never going to believe her, much less forgive her and the realisation was crushing.

Will knew the tears weren't an act but couldn't bring himself to disregard his predominant anger, much less console her. As a psychiatrist his instincts dictated there was a fine line between understanding and enabling a victim. She may have experienced a traumatic event but that didn't excuse her actions, nor did it change the fact Magnus was currently fighting for her life.

"I'm sorry too..."

It was as much as he was prepared to give and he turned, leaving her alone in the small room.


	14. Chapter 14

Nikola leant his elbow against the infirmary wall, a tired sigh escaping his lips as he watched Helen. She was doing well, no doubt due to her superior immune system but having personally worked to repair the damage, placing his own delicate fingers inside her open chest had rammed home just how susceptible to death she was.

They _both_ were.

If all it took was a tiny piece of metal -ironically an element he could control- then perhaps they should be treading with a little more caution, not always running directly into harms way.

The thought dwindled as his sharp instincts detected a third presence in the room and he turned towards the door, biting back a smart retort as he faced Helen's protege. The entire situation could have been avoided if the man had simply used his head rather than appendage between his legs. He was a fucking psychiatrist, it was his _job _to tell when people were lying.

The tension didn't escape Will's notice but he pushed forward, folding his arms defensively across his chest, "how is she?" He came to a stop at the foot of her bed, forcing down his dislike for the sake of appearing civil. Whatever relationship Magnus' had decided to undertake with the man, as much as he wanted to protest it, now wasn't the time to be bitter.

Nikola straightened but deliberately kept his distance, clinically recalling the details on her chart, "blood pressure is normal, no sign of infection... she should pull through no worse for wear." He teetered on the edge of an insult, letting it ride out under a muttered breath, "sorry to disappoint your little whore."

Will clenched his jaw, responding coldly to the remark, "that isn't fair."

It wasn't a fight he wanted to start but he'd be damned if he was going to let Nikola guilt him away from Magnus' side. Regardless of the blame he already shouldered it wasn't as if he had deliberately invited the situation upon them, a fact he was quick to point out, "I would never intentionally put her in danger, which is more than I can say for you."

"_Insolence_-" Nikola snarled, deterred by the fact he could no longer manifest his anger into a transformation. He would give anything to flounce his razor sharp nails at the world but no longer capable, he settled for a dangerously low growl instead, "my work is hardly a comparison to your pathetic antics and if I'm to be blunt, I've never been burdened with her blood spilt on my hands literally or figuratively. I'm afraid you can't make that claim."

"You arrogant, self conceited son of a bitch-" Will spat the accusation angrily, "why she would even give you the time of day is-"

"But she does." Nikola pushed himself from the wall, nearing the man with an air of esteemed confidence, "and that's what you really detest about me, the fact she lets me get close in ways you could only ever dream of. It must be infuriating that you waste so much effort trying to win her over when all I have to do is _bend _her over to get what I want."

Will's fist curled and he lost control of the reaction, eye's widening as the punch sent the former vampire toppling over a metal trolley. The various instruments clattered to the floor as Nikola picked himself up and Will flinched as the man lunched towards him. The cabinet behind him shuddered violently as they both crashed against it and he raised his arm in defence, preparing another strike when a loud growl suddenly echoed through the room.

Both men instantly broke apart, turning to face the sound and Will winced as Henry transformed back into his -_very_ _naked_- body.

Grabbing an extra blanket of the bed Henry didn't think twice about his modesty as he quickly covered himself, too busy glaring lividly at the pair to be embarrassed. "Both of you, _out_... now!"

Nikola blanched, wiping the blood from his lip, "excuse me, but we were hardly-"

"Dude I don't want to hear it, you think this is helping her?" Henry eyed them both, motioning to the door. He hated using his ability to command authority but in truth he could take down either one of them with very little effort and after witnessing their immature display he was prepared to follow through with the threat.

"I hope you're satisfied-" Nikola snarled at Will who, after succumbing to Henry's warning gaze, led the way out of the small room.

He was eager to put as much distance between himself and the former vampire as possible and quickened his pace only slowing when he heard the echo of footsteps travelling in the opposite direction. Grateful the man wasn't intent on going in for round two he flexed his fingers, breathing through the sting of pain. If he was honest, he'd needed the physical release and rather than get cleaned up he started towards the gym instead.

Maybe it wouldn't absolve him of the guilt but it would at least provide a distraction until Henry allowed him back into the infirmary.


	15. Chapter 15

Magnus woke to an incessant buzzing, the strong smell of disinfectant and a sharp pain in her chest concluding the fact she was in the infirmary. Prising her eyes open to the harsh light, she blinked through the haze finding Will asleep beside her bed. A light frown touched her lips as she focused on him. He was propped up rather awkwardly, sporting dark circles beneath a tense expression and the memory of being shot flashed hotly through her mind.

She flinched in response, taking in as much air as her bruised ribs would allow.

Will stirred, feeling an overwhelming surge of relief when he realised exactly what had disturbed him. "_Magnus,_" he instinctively closed his fingers over her hand, trying to shake himself awake as he lent forward. The past week had been harrowing, both mentally and physically and while the sight of her conscious was a massive comfort, it didn't completely erase his hesitation. "It's okay, you're going to be okay-" he breathed out the reassurance, knowing it was as much for his own benefit as it was for hers.

Magnus lifted her head towards him, feeling a pang of guilt as he tensed. She had wanted to be wrong about Isabel. Perhaps there was a part of her that felt grateful the truth was now out in the open but she would never have wished the betrayal on him, not when she empathised with the sting of pain. "I'm truly... _sorry_-"

She coughed hoarsely and his free hand clasped the pitcher beside her bed.

"Just relax." His face filled with concern as he poured the drink, waiting for her fit to subside before gently bringing the water to her lips, "I should be the one apologising-" he held the cup in place, letting her sip the contents with an frustrated sigh, "if I had just listened then none of this would have happened."

She sunk into the pillows, watching the emotion flicker across his features as he replaced the drink on the table. She understood his desire to erase the past, if she could go back twenty years and stop the attack on Isabel's family then _everything_ could have been avoided but there was no sense in wishing away their problems.

"Will listen to me-" she pushed gently, aware the topic was a tenable minefield. She had no idea what had transpired after the gun had been fired, much less how he'd reacted after learning the truth but if his weary expression was anything to go by she suspected he was facing a lot of guilt and self-doubt. "You trusted someone who made a poor decision, a mistake but that is by no means your fault and I don't believe it was ever her intention to hurt you."

He flinched, not sure how she could be so calm and accepting when he had so little control over his emotions. Even if he could find a way to turn a blind eye to the guilt it wouldn't change the fact that Isabel _had_ hurt him, had nearly destroyed everything he cared about. "She's getting help, in psychiatric clinic outside the city-" he admitted roughly, still struggling to feel at ease with the decision. He wouldn't go so far as to condemn her but every time he tried to justify writing a declaration of her emotional state, all he saw was blood on his hands.

Magnus felt him stiffen and lightly brushed his fingers, hoping the gesture would ease the anguished expression stretched across his face. "It was the right action to take."

A frustrated laugh scratched the back of his throat and he pulled away, swallowing the inappropriate reaction. She had no idea just how hard he'd fought to distinguish the line between reason and instinct, how incapable he was of making any kind rational judgement while she was fighting for her life. _He_ hadn't even realised his own dependency until he'd been faced with the possibility of losing her and now he had no clue what to do about it.

Deliberately avoiding her gaze he tilted his head back with a sigh, "I should go, let you get some rest."

She wanted to protest but refrained, catching sight of his bruised knuckles as he rose from the chair. He needed time. Trying to convince him of anything while they were both so physically spent would only waste more energy and she could already feel the thrall of sleep as it started to numb her thoughts into a pleasant silence.

They would get through this... of that she was certain, and she let the warm notion guide her into the inviting darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

"Nikola?"

The former vampire fussed with the clipboard in his hand, pretending not notice Helen's gaze drawing to the faint bruise around his eye. It was the first time she'd been awake long enough to notice -_or at least comment_- on the mark and even though it had gone down in the succeeding three days, it was still an embarrassing reminder of his romp with her young protege.

"_Helen_-" he countered, flicking through the wad of documents, "you seem to be following your usual trends as a fast healer."

"A talent I'm afraid you can't boast claim to," her brow raised, encouraging him to part with the information. Under normal circumstances she might have let the matter drop but given Will was sporting matching bruises on his fist, she felt bound by a duty of care to find out exactly what had transpired. "I can't have two of my staff at each others throats, I need to assess whether or not this is going to be a problem?"

"Well that quite depends, do you think it's a problem that our resident 'profiler' couldn't tell if a four year old was lying?" He shifted his gaze back to the clipboard in an attempt to avoid the disapproving glare he knew would follow the remark. He found her willingness to absolve the boy of fault irritating, particularly when his shortcomings had nearly cost her life.

She sighed tiredly, "am I to assume you told him as much?"

He didn't respond and she shook her head, his silence finally allowing her to grasp the truth behind the altercation. Perhaps she was imaging things but it did seem as though Nikola had grown softer since losing his immortality and while the show of humanity was admirable, it was proving a new challenge to face. "Do you recall when we first met?" She questioned, wearing a light smile as she waited patiently for his answer.

"Oxford, eighteen seventy-eight." He didn't indulge her, letting the remark fly flippantly as he started making notes on her chart, "you were In the gardens, wearing a blue dress and reading from a dreadfully kept edition of War and Peace."

Though dismissive, the tone didn't deter her and she reached out prising the board away to force his attention. "Not a week later you handed me a new copy, _why_?"

"It was a gift." He tried to snatch the chart back, letting out a frustrated growl when she deliberately kept it from his grasp. Her smirk was infuriating. He'd purchased the new edition because he'd sought another reason to speak to her, to delve in her presence no matter how fleeting the moment and she'd known the reason then just as she did now. It had been for love; young, immature emotion.

_Stupid_.

"I know you consider reverting back to being human a tremendous loss but I remember that young man at Oxford and he was a good person," she reluctantly placed the hard plastic cover back in his hands, "you may have gained more than you realise in losing immortality."

"_Please_..." he shook his head at the insinuation, loathing the possibility. The man she was referring to had been a weak, pathetic shell and even without his 'abilities' he refused to believe he was even close to a shadow of his former self. "The suggestion is as much ridiculous as it is insulting."

She knew he would never admit to the rehashed emotions, just as he would never accept that blaming Will was a reaction brought on by fear and concern but if he wanted to remain at the Sanctuary then the two of them had to make amends, in the very least prove they could work amicably together. "It was simply something to consider... and I would consider it a personal favour if you were to apologise to Will."

"Absolutely not." He met her gaze this time, appalled by the request. Even though there was an underlying warning to her tone he would sooner be kicked out than admit remorse, especially when he held no regret whatsoever over the remarks. "In fact, I think we could both agree that I've long overstayed my welcome." It wasn't a test. Part of him even conceded that perhaps she was right, that over the last few weeks he'd been edging closer to feelings that had long since been buried and forgotten.

If that was indeed the case then he wanted -_no, needed_- to get out, before he lost something far greater that the Sanctuary; his self-respect.

She breathed in deeply, unprepared for the threat. Yes, she was concerned about the pairs differences but that didn't mean she wanted to be rid of either of them. "I didn't intend for it to sound-"

"Don't." He cut off the spiel unwilling to subject himself to her excuses because when it came to choosing, she would always find someone else over him... _and _the young man from Oxford, the one who had been ruined by that very same truth. "You don't need me here any more," he brandished casually, "lets just leave it at that."

The words coated what he really meant, that she didn't need _him... _and while it was painful, she couldn't bring herself to contradict the sentiment. "I'm sorry-" she tried instead but the regret weighed heavily in her chest, not because she wouldn't ask him to stay but because she hadn't been able to love him when he was most capable of the emotion.

There was an honesty to the apology that somehow eased the tension in his shoulders, a subtle not to the past figure of a man clad in tweed and over-shined shoes waiting to hear the words. He felt himself smirk, "say it with wine, we'll call it even."

The light tone told her it was the end of the conversation and she patted the space of bed beside her indicating he should sit.

After a moments hesitation he followed the direction, raising a brow as her fingers shifted to rest over his thigh. "_Helen_-" he questioned, no warning attached just confusion apparent at the gesture. While he played this game often it was rare for her to initiate the first move, if not all together unheard of.

"Hush..." the word breathed out in a whisper as she found his lips, parting them gently with her own.

It mightn't be love but she did care deeply for their friendship and while words between them often fell victim to dishonestly and mistrust, this was a language he seemed to understand. Whether her intentions were admirable or not, he always seemed to interpret them without fault and this instance, albeit a little different from previous encounters, was no exception. It was her way of apologising, showing gratitude for his companionship even though their relationship would never be exactly what he wanted. It was the only self sacrificing act she'd ever witnessed him undertake without a show and that in itself nearly redeemed all of his arrogant qualities.

"Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere," she pulled away, catching his unsure gaze with a reassuring smile. Her body mightn't be in peak condition but she was still capable of leaving them with a memory that wasn't tainted by her own need for redemption.

This time it _would _mean something between them.

He nodded wordlessly, letting the sharp retorts and defensive quips fall by the wayside as he helped her out of the bed. Regardless of his doubt it was something he owed to himself, to be more than just a drunken night or regret... and her light touch remained far from condescending. If anything, once again it felt like they were commiserating. Only this time it was for the same thing; the echo of a relationship that never grew to see the light of day.

Lifting her robe from the chair, he wrapped it carefully around her shoulders bringing it to a tight close at her front. Even though her bedroom wasn't far he disliked the idea of journeying under the prying eyes of the Sanctuary. "Go, I'll be up in a moment."

Concern reared it's head but she didn't voice the doubt, trusting he would indeed follow her as she proceeded to the door. "_Nikola_," she half turned, bracing against the steady frame, "keep me waiting and I'll start without you."

The remark sent a jolt through his body and he smirked, openly spurred on by the suggestion as she coyly departed.

He had no intention of backing down, instead wanting to take a few minutes to collect himself. Despite being nothing but confident in his abilities, if he truly was going to leave he wanted to make _absolutely _sure his reputation proceeded the departure.

OO

* * *

OO

"Okay, one more time-" Will scrubbed the side of his face, nodding to the surround set of monitors, "and please, in English this time."

Henry penned the tablet in his hands, bringing up several security cameras from around the building. After the 'incident' with Isabel he'd gone to great lengths to come up with a more secure system, something that would not only record discrepancies but give them a heads up in the event something was out of order.

"It's like an infra-red scanner built into the camera, only instead of identifying heat it inverts to detect objects that don't emit a signature." Making the last of his configurations, he patched into the com system giving Kate the signal to move forward, "any time you're ready, the system should be fully operational now."

As she stepped into frame, both he and Will watched as the screen filled with bright green lines crosshatching over her position. Less than a second later the computer emitted a low alarm, imaging the outline of a P225 that had been hidden in her waistband.

"_Nice_-" Henry commented, inputting a new command, "okay Kate, now try with the stunner."

Will watched her leave the monitor, still trying to grasp exactly how the new technology worked. Henry had explained that it was dependant on either an em pulse or metal in an object but that posed the problem of initiating a 'code three' every time one of them walked into the building. "So how exactly are _we _meant to get in without tripping the alarm?"

"Ahh... and there in my friend, lies the real beauty of my work."

Kate stepped into view, setting off the scanner again and he tapped the console entering a twelve digit code, "there's built in face recognition software that I've tuned to account for a persons physical features and height. I've already created the profiles for anyone who's likely to be carrying a weapon so now it should only trigger if the computer can't find a match."

As if on cue the alarm ceased and the monitor flashed the words 'identity accepted' across the screen.

"Henry that's awesome-" Will slapped him on the back, genuinely impressed with the new system until something on the far left screen caught his eye, "hey, bring up that camera for a second..."

He inputted the command, a look of confusion crossing his features as the Doc popped up on the monitor. She was supposed to be in the infirmary resting and as Will stiffened beside him, he did his best to sound convincing, "dude, she's probably just sick of the lumpy mattress."

"Yeah well, If she so much as glances in the direction of her office-" Will stopped, noticing a shadow appear just outside frame. She had obviously heard whoever it was approaching because she turned just shy of her bedroom door, wearing a look he couldn't quite decipher.

A look he quickly discovered he didn't want to put a meaning to.

Henry blanched at the image of their boss, the enigmatic Doctor Helen Magnus, wrapping her arms around an unidentified figure. "Wait, isn't _that_-" he flinched and immediately shot his hand out to cut off the feed. It had suddenly became all too apparent why she had decided to relocate to her bedroom. "Man, I didn't _not_ need to see that!"

"See what?"

Kate, who was still patched into the coms, flung her arms up at the camera and he shook his head trying to clear the mental images. "Nu..nothing..." he stuttered awkwardly, "you're right to come back up now." She shrugged, removing the earpiece and he quickly turned floundering at the man beside him, "they can't seriously be... I mean they're not, _together_?"

"How the hell should I know-" the repose was curt and Will immediately regretted it, letting out a heavy sigh, "sorry, it's just...I don't get it, I mean you'd think she'd know better."

"So this has been going a while?" Henry was shocked by that fact he had chosen to keep the information quiet, even though he suspected he knew the reason. It was no secret that his friend and boss shared a bond that was different to the rest of team. No one minded, in fact he and Kate had bets on who would eventually make the first move, but this new development was an obstacle neither one of them had predicated.

"I guess..." Will conceded, scrubbing his brow while he wracked his brain for an escape, "_listen_-" he pushed out quickly, "I've got a load of paperwork to catch up on, do you mind?"

Henry shook his head indulging the lame excuse, "no worries, we're pretty much done here any way."

Will patted his shoulder, offering silent thanks before striding purposely across the lab. All of a sudden he felt like he was suffocating in the tiny room and the stale air from the corridor didn't help matters any. He needed to leave, get out and find somewhere that he could breathe.

If only such a place existed.


	17. Chapter 17

It was dark out by the time Will returned, _late_ and raining down heavily against his limited protection.

He'd decided to take one of the bikes and go for a drive, clear his mind... but a storm had broken about halfway in. Common sense told him it was safer to wait it out and so he'd circled back to a truck stop where the warm glow had been surprisingly welcoming. After consuming enough greasy food to take about three years off his life, the weather had lifted enough for him to attempt the journey home.

He was soaked now though, the thick leather sticking uncomfortably to his skin and as he pulled the bike up to the gate he was overcome by the sudden urge to take a hot shower and then fall into bed.

Pressing his code into the security panel, he could just make out The Big Guys gruff voice through the intercom_. _The message was bursting with static but he managed to piece together that Magnus was waiting for him and he pushed down the return call button having to yell over the beating wind, "what, _now_? Seriously can't it wait?"

The response was a curt no before the transmission cut out and he took it to mean one thing; she was pissed.

Riding his heel over the accelerator, he took off through the open gates venting his anger into the sheltered grounds of the Sanctuary. Given how she'd most likely spent the evening he couldn't imagine what he'd done to incur her wrath this time but one thing was for sure, he certainly wasn't in the mood to take it lying down.

OO

* * *

OO

Magnus re-read the same passage of War and Peace for the fifth time, trying to keep her mind focused on the aged text. After Nikola had left she'd dug out the copy seeking solace from it's tired pages but even the warm light of the fire couldn't keep the chill from invading her body. Saying goodbye had been hard but that wasn't the problem; they had parted on better terms than they had in years... it was the fact he'd left at a time when she'd never felt more emotionally vulnerable.

Nigel, Ashley and Watson were all gone.

John was unreachable, keeping his distance to ensure her safety.

And Will...

She was barely on speaking terms with her protege, much less able to define the turn her emotions had taken towards him. Feeling the need to at least patch up their differences she'd been surprised to learn from Henry that he'd fled the Sanctuary without so much as a word to anyone and not only was she angered by the reckless abandonment, she was furious that he'd seen fit to take one of the bikes out in the harsh conditions.

Her stomach had been in knots for hours, concern hitched on every minute that ticked by without hearing from him and when she eventually heard the sound of boots squelching down the hall, she breathed a quick sigh of relief.

"You wanted to see me?"

She turned and in a moment of rare weakness let the pent up frustration overflow as she rose to match his height. "What the bloody hell were you thinking, going out for a ride in this sort of weather-" her chest twinged but she stubbornly ignored the pain, "were you _trying _to get yourself killed?"

He didn't miss the falter and jumped in to point out the irony, "_me-_" his voice ground out in a dangerously low tone, "last time I checked _you_ were meant to be resting, not pushing yourself just to keep Electro-god satisfied with a quick fuck."

Her lips parted in shock and he honestly wasn't sure who was more surprised by the words that had escaped his mouth. He hadn't intended to be so crass but just the thought of them together made him physically sick to the stomach, as did the notion that everything between them was rapidly spiralling out of control, "_Magnus_..."

"I think you should _leave_," her voice broke and she swallowed thickly, cursing the moisture that caught beneath her lashes. He didn't know a damn thing about her relationship with Nikola and judging by his accusations, he didn't know a thing about _her_ either.

"I'm sorry-" it was an honest apology but he was still defensive. Clearly she was hurt by the comment but with nothing in the way of an explanation, he didn't know how how was supposed to react. "I'm sorry but what do you expect? You had ample opportunity to explain to me what was going on-"

"My personal life is my own business," she stiffened, folding her arms protectively over her chest. It wasn't that she had deliberately kept the information from him. In truth, she was still trying to justify how it had happened the first time and as for their second liaison, even though it was clearer in her mind, it was still equally as hard to vocalise in a way that he might understand.

"Fine-" he reacted to her pensive stance, dismissing the look she shot him, "no really, it's simple. If it's not work related we won't discuss it, end of story." There was a sudden chill in the air and he shifted towards the fire, fanning his hands against the wave of warmth in defeat.

She winced at the bitterness, letting out rigid sigh in response, "that's hardly what I mean and you know it."

"No I _don_'t-" he turned back, ignoring the loss of heat to face her, "_this_ is the problem, I don't know where the line is... one minute you're telling me things that no one else knows and then the next I'm completely shut out. So tell me, what is it 'exactly' that you want from me?"

He rubbed his hands together trying to illicit some warmth from the friction but stopped the moment she began moving towards him. Each step was hesitant, betraying every little doubt he could see flickering across her features but he remained silent as she positioned herself in front of him.

"You're freezing-" she stated gently, brushing her fingers against the top button of his collar, "you'll catch your death in these wet clothes." The light tone gave no indication as to whether she was being suggestive or just acting out of concern and he didn't dare ask as she edged the zip down his jacket. The stiff material flapped open and he sucked in a sharp breathe as her hands slipped beneath the leather, prising it away from his damp shirt.

Rolling his shoulders back, he barely noticed the muffled thud as the heavy material fell to the floor. He was too busy trying to catch her gaze but despite his efforts she remained illusive, focused instead on the hemline of his t-shirt. When her nails skimmed lightly upwards he obliged, lifting his arms and allowing her to pull the garment from his body. She returned her fingers to his belt but he grasped her writs lightly, willing her to offer an explanation first and when she finally raised her head he was surprised to find her eye's filled with the same vulnerable uncertainty he felt.

Realising she had no plan or directive he took the initiate, inching forward until they were so close he could feel her fervent breath against his lips.

He hovered there, savouring the moment until she started to tremble under his loose hold. He was almost certain the reaction was brought on by the feel of his icy skin and he pressed to her lips, willing the warmth back into her body with the lightest of touches. It was gentle, tentative at first but he quickly increased the pressure, each time finding more reassurance until the desire to become closer was unbearable. Digging his fingers into her waist, he let out a groan as she pressed hotly against his body. Every nerve was tingling in anticipation, driven by raw instinct and it wasn't until his hand found the bandage beneath her shirt that he forced himself to slow down.

Not only was she still hurt but the thought of moving somewhere more comfortable presented flashes of Nikola outside her bedroom door and he couldn't shake the sudden rise of doubt. "I _can't_-" he pulled back feeling suddenly exposed in front of her. Less than twelve hours ago she'd been sleeping with another man and he was struggling to grasp that concept much less compete.

"I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly, forcing composure as she hastily re-buttoned the holes on her blouse. She had no idea how they'd reached this point but his rejection only furthered her embarrassment.

He watched her carefully trying to make sense of the situation, her behaviour, _anything..._ but she appeared so fragile, the uneasy sight put an end to his search and he swallowed his doubt to comfort her, "_hey_-" he grasped her hands gently, halting their movement, "just talk to me, tell me what's going on here?"

She opened her mouth to respond but the answers remained lodged in her throat, twisting into a tight knot. With Nikola actions had spoken louder than any words could but with Will it was different, _harder_. He needed reasons, explanations and she found herself unable to categorise the emotion she was feeling. "Nikola has taken his leave-" she blurted out, finding it the easiest place to start but he didn't react well to the news, backing away with an angry expression.

"So, what-" he was doing his best to wrap his head around the situation, trying and failing to justify her actions, "now he's gone you're bored, _lonely_?" Of course he didn't want to assume the worst but it was the first logical conclusion his mind jumped to and in his exposed state, with her reluctance to reassure him, he was automatically defensive.

"Do you honestly think after one hundred and fifty-nine years I would succumb on a whim so easily?" Her own anger reared at the accusation and she scowled, unable to believe he thought she was actually capable of using a him in such a manor.

"No, I don't-" he admitted truthfully, aware that he was acting largely out of frustration but despite the rational side of his brain heeding him to be careful, he couldn't stop the words as they fell from his mouth, "but then I never would have thought you'd sleep with someone you didn't trust and clearly I was wrong about _that_."

She knew the comment was intended to be harmful and straightened, deliberately keeping her expression impassive, "well then, perhaps what we've discovered here is that you shouldn't presume to know me at all."

"Maybe you're right," he let out a tense sigh, turning to retrieve his wet clothes from the floor. How they had gotten here was irrelevant, what mattered was the fact that they had deteriorated to a point where they were now trying to hurt one and other and he decided it was in his best interests to leave before the conversation degenerated further.

He brushed wordlessly past her, refusing to make comment as he crossed the short distance to the door.

He was done trying.

If she couldn't muster a simple explanation for her behaviour, then maybe he was better off not knowing.


	18. Chapter 18

Will couldn't escape the morning meeting fast enough, breathing a sigh of relief as he left the cramped office behind. He'd been civil enough, Magnus too, but there was no denying the tension that hung thickly from the false pleasantries. It was far too early in the morning to keep up the charade and when she hadn't requested he remain behind, he took it to mean she felt the same way.

"Will!"

He heard Kate call out and had to force himself to slow down, preparing to explain the subdued atmosphere with the first excuse that popped into his head. "Late night," he supplied, hoping it would suffice. After all it wasn't exactly a lie. He'd only managed a few hours sleep and was craving coffee, hoping the caffeine would return his mood to a more tolerable state.

Kate frowned, stalling as he walked off.

Given the news of Tesla's sudden departure she suspected there was something going on but he seemed intent on avoiding the conversation and she sighed, glancing sideways as Henry caught up to her. "You were right-" she admitted as Will disappeared ahead of them, "he won't spill."

"Told you."

An alarm sounded from within Henry's pocket, distracting them both and he pulled his palm pilot out into the light. The screen was flashing a warning and he mentally cursed at the fact his computer tablet was back in his lab.

"What is it," Kate peered over his arm, unable to make sense of the random pulses. It looked like a blueprint of sorts, only the map was red and highlighted by a large orange mass that seemed to be increasing by the second.

Henry tapped the interface and pulled up the schematics of the SHU. "Something's wrong, there's a fluctuation in sector B. I'd better go check it out-" he turned, needing his main computer to gain access to the power grid. It was probably just an anomaly but he'd noticed last week there had been a few unexplained spikes and in his opinion it was better to be safe than sorry.

"_Hey_," he called back over his shoulder, "you coming?"

Kate rolled her eyes, shifting her feet in order to follow after him.

* * *

Magnus' teacup was moved from her desk rather abrasively and she sighed, eyeing her oldest friend wearily. "Please," she rubbed her brow tiredly, "I'm hardly in the mood for a lecture this morning."

He sniffed the air, as if to indicate the tension from earlier was still present and she knew he wouldn't let up until she offered an explanation.

_If only she knew how to explain it to herself._

"You're wondering about Nikola-" she assumed, bringing her hand down to rest over the desk. When he nodded slightly, she did her best to convey the truth, "it was simply time he move on. A decision he made of his own accord."

"You don't... seem happy-" he grunted, steering the conversation to touch on his concern for her well being. The words might be few but they showed his loyalty and should she decide not to voice her troubles, he would respect the silence.

Magnus forced a smile in response, drawing comfort from his protective nature. However little sleep she had procured, she was now certain the affects were noticeable and she brushed her hand reassuringly over his furry arm, "I thank you for the concern but it isn't necessary, I will adjust to Nikolai's absence."

He accepted the reply but continued to hover, raising a usually un-animated brow to match his gruff hesitation, "and Will?"

She stiffened at the comment, though wasn't surprised that he had sensed the demure vibe between them. "I'm not certain I know what you mean?" She feigned ignorance, despite knowing it was a futile attempt and lowered her head to avoid meeting his gaze.

"He isn't... so bad you know."

She snapped up at the grunted implication, dismayed to find traces of amusement flickering in the creases of his expression. Clearly he knew far more than she'd assumed but before she could protest or form any kind of dignified response the phone's shrill ring cut her off.

Watching him take the opportunity to sleuth from the room, she picked up the receiver flinching as Henry's panicked voice met her ears...


	19. Chapter 19

Will rounded the corner, instinctively ducking as a load roar filled the corridor.

Crouching down, he palmed the wall trying to keep his distance from the escaped Rephectohr. According to Henry a surge in the SHU's main generator had caused the abnormals' enclosure to automatically open and now he and Magnus had been charged with the job of trying to hoard it back until Henry and Kate arrived with the tranqs.

"Is there a plan-" he called out, casting his gaze over to her. She was using an antique table as cover on the opposing wall but he didn't dare try and move in on the position. Aside from the fact he didn't want to attract the creature's attention, he didn't want to make the situation between them any more awkward

In fact, part of him was even grateful for the rather chaotic distraction.

"I'm open to _any _suggestions!" She winced as the creature howled, causing their earlier tension to shift into an uncomfortably drawn out silence. It was entirely inappropriate but she couldn't focus under the strain and took a deep breath, forcing a string of words that she hoped might make the tension at least bearable, "and I was never involved with Nikola-" she yelled over a loud roar, deliberately keeping her eyes trained on the abnormal. The admission was hard enough without facing his reaction and she stilled nervously, waiting for him to either ignore or press the comment.

Will glanced at the Rephectohr then back to Magnus, not sure where to divert his attention. Last night he had wanted -_practically begged her-_ to talk, but he couldn't fathom the idea of trying to resolve their argument when they were faced with an angry, three metre high snake monster trying to club them into the ground. "You really want to discuss this _now_-" he shouted, ducking as a piece of plastering was knocked from the wall.

Magnus flinched, covering her head to avoid the debris that shattered between them. She didn't know why the timing seemed appropriate, just that the words were tumbling freely as she continued to try and carry the conversation, "you said you wanted an explanation!"

"Yeah but I-" he stopped, realising how ridiculous it was to be yelling at each other. Not only was it counter productive but it seemed to unsettle the already angry creature and he waited for it to turn before diving under it's tail, barely missing the end as it lashed out. Propping himself up beside her, he inhaled sharply trying to catch his breath, "I still do, I'm just not sure _now _is the best time."

She conceded with a light sigh, his risk reminding her of the impending threat that they were still facing. "Perhaps we should-" she was cut off as the Rephectohr swung around baring it's fangs with a sharp hiss.

The table shattered under another aggressive swing and before she could react Will pushed himself forward, sliding through the animals legs to draw it away. He scuttled back, narrowly avoiding the claws that swiped jaggedly as the animal turned on him.

"Come on, nice Rephectohr..." he tried vainly, feeling a surge of panic when the wall suddenly blocked his retreat. He needed another escape but before he could execute a plan the animal made contact, ripping through his shirt with a loud howl. It felt like a thousand hot needles sticking into his skin and he sucked in a deep breath, watching with wide eyes as the creature toppled back hitting the ground with a sick thud.

Henry and Kate appeared as blurry figures in his line of sight but he shifted the focus to Magnus who was closer."_Every _time-" he ground out, wondering if the day would come when he _wasn't_ attacked by something.

She dropped to his side, prising his hands away from where they protected his torn clothes. "Stay still," she instructed, carefully peeling back the material that clung to his skin. Even though it looked bad the cuts were shallow and she thanked god for small mercies as Henry joined them, "we need to move him to the infirmary."

Henry nodded, thumbing over his shoulder, "our buddy's not going anywhere, there were enough tranqs in that round to take down a herd of elephants." He knelt down, glancing at Kate who was dubiously checking the abnormal. When she gave him the thumbs up he shifted under Will's arm, helping the man to stand up, "you know, this doesn't get you out of Halo later."

"_Funny_-" he gritted though the pain, trying to discourage the guilty look Magnus was trying to conceal. He didn't blame her. Sure she could have picked a more appropriate time to open up but the urge to protect her was instilled and would have risen regardless.

She ignored the attempt at reassurance, deliberately trailing behind them as she listened to the light conversation that carried them to the infirmary. She hadn't realised just how must she missed the throw of friendly banter and she forced back a sigh as they pushed through into the small room. "On the bed please Henry," she instructed, moving ahead of them to gather supplies.

They shuffled to the position and Henry helped Will to sit down, feeling instant relief as the pressure eased from his shoulders. Straightening up, he glanced across at Magnus. He was sure Kate could handle the unconscious creature but his concern was persistent and he waited for her to turn before motioning towards the door, "will you be okay if _I_-"

"Of course," she curled her fingers over the prepped trolley, "and I'd like you to make absolutely certain there's no chance of this incident repeating itself."

"Already on it, white on rice-" he assured, offering Will a sympathetic smile, "take care man, we'll play later."

"Yeah..." he agreed, somewhat distracted as Magnus wheeled the trolley over. He barely even noticed the man leaving, too busy trying to decipher the look she was wearing.

"That was incredibly reckless-" she admonished, securing the table in place before snapping on a pair of sterilised gloves.

He winced, hoping the act was for show and that she'd be considerably more gentle when it came to cleaning his wounds. "You're welcome."

She ignored the comment, reaching for a pair of scissors with a heavy sigh, "hold still-" she instructed, doing her best to cut away the fabric without causing too much discomfort.

He arched trying to breathe through the worst of it but the effort made little difference and he opted for the one distraction he knew would help take his mind off the pain. "So... now wouldn't be a bad time to talk." He caught her gaze as it flittered upwards but judging by the hesitant look, he guessed the offer was no longer on the table. "We could always go back and sit in the enclosure, if it'd make you feel more comfortable?"

She tensed at the remark, replacing the scissors with a wet washer. She didn't know why it had felt like the right time to explain her relationship with Nikola, only that _now _the moment had definitely passed. "That isn't fair-" she defended, turning back to him with a tight expression, "this is going to sting."

The damp cloth met his skin and he clenched his teeth together biting back a sharp hiss. After a moment the pain dulled slightly and he rolled his head back, exhaling slowly as he adjusted to jarring strokes. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

She kept her features impassive, refusing to meet his gaze. "I have absolutely no clue what you're referring to." While she didn't like seeing him in this condition she had to admit it was was a fairly adept distraction or so she thought, until he once again tried to re-hash the conversation.

"Come on Magnus this is ridiculous..." he tried appealing to her sense of reason, "we can't keep stonewalling each other, particularly not when we have to face four metre high snake monsters together."

"I would have guessed three and a half metres-" she tried to avoid the topic, picking up a tube of antiseptic cream and deliberately keeping her head down as she unscrewed the cap. It was an attempt to deter him but the plan backfired when his hand snuck out to prise the ointment from her grasp.

"I just want to know," he pressed, curling the tube of cream behind his back with a sharp wince. The movement hurt but the obvious show of pain kept her from making an advance and he utilised the opportunity, "was it really a mistake, or are you just afraid I'm going to judge you for it?"

She stretched against the trolley, feeling a defeated sigh pull at her lips. Clearly he had no intention of letting the matter drop but she failed to see why he was obsessing over the finer details. "What difference does it make? It happened, end of story."

"It _matters _because I kissed you-" he stressed the point, knowing that the only way to get an honest answer was to part with the truth himself. "I _felt_ something between us and I can't do anything about it until I know for sure you weren't thinking about _him_."

She was startled by the response and her first instinct was to flee from the situation. It had been an age since any man had declared having feelings for her, or in the very least feelings that she reciprocated and the doubt weighed heavily on her shoulders. After being alone for so long she didn't know if she was capable of making room in her life for a relationship, much less ignoring the consequences that came from working together so closely.

Even though it was an impossible situation, she found herself unable to deny him the truth and closed her eyes at the admission, "I assure you Will, at the time my thoughts had nothing to do with Nikola. Despite a few lapses in judgement I have never favoured him romantically."

"And me," he questioned, willing her to look at him, "was I a lapse in judgement?"

She could feel his gaze burning into her skin but the answer still remained allusive. He certainly wasn't the most sensible urge she'd acted upon but at the same time it wasn't something she could bring herself to call a regret. Maybe with more time she could come to an adequate conclusion but for the moment it was lost in a whir of indecipherable emotions.

''Please Will..." she sighed, turning back to him with an extended hand, "I have a lot I need to attend to today."

"Sorry I'm such an inconvenience." He snapped his jaw shut, both frustrated and disappointed in her refusal to address the matter but he handed the ointment back regardless. If she wouldn't talk now, _fine_... he could wait. It was just fortunate that his line of work ensured he had enough patience to rival her stubbornness.

Grateful for the silence, this time she kept a tighter hold on the tube as she uncapped the lid and squeezed a sizable amount onto her gloves. Feeling the cool gel through the layer of latex, she knew it wouldn't be pleasant for him and tried to be as gentle as possible as she worked the ointment over his chest.

He breathed sharply through his nose, tensing from the sensation that jolted through his body. Every stroke let his skin tingling, responding to the cold cream under her delicate fingers and he felt the unease suddenly escalate between them.

"_Sorry_-" her hand stalled, not entirely sure what she was apologising for. Clearly the situation wasn't desirable but rather than try and amend the problem she reached for the rolled up gauze on the metal tray beside them. In favour of efficiency and hoping to return the distance between them more quickly, she snapped off her gloves and started to unwind the bandage around his chest.

He was still tense, ignoring the rapid increase of his pulse as her fingers worked the fabric. He should have been preoccupied with the pain rather than her light touch but he couldn't stop the inappropriate thoughts as they flittered through his mind. "Tell me honestly-" he caught her wrist trying once more to break through, "how long can we keep ignoring this?"

She was ready to lie, push the topic back out of reach until his other hand closed around her elbow pulling them together. She tried to steady herself finding purchase on his thigh but the rush of contact saw her resolve weaken. He was already hard, straining beneath her touch and his eyes were begging her not to dismiss the situation.

"I'm sorry, I _can't_-" this time she knew exactly what she was apologising for as she closed her eyes, swallowing tightly against his warm breath. It wasn't a question of want, it was about facing up to her emotions and she couldn't do that with desire clouding her judgement. "I just need some time."

He breathed in slowly using every ounce of his self control to keep what little distance remained between them, an act which she was making nearly impossible. Despite her insistence, she wasn't responding in accordance with the words and remained firmly in place against his semi naked chest.

"_Okay_..." he uttered, searching her gaze for any indication she might retract the decision. It was clear she was struggling with the internal debate but out of respect he reluctantly let his hands fall back to the bed. "I'm going to need a minute." He raised his head hoping to escape the embarrassment of his arousal and was relieved when she chose not to mention it, leaving him alone in the small room.

As she left, he allowed his gaze to level out over the door.

He could give her time, he just hoped it wouldn't end up costing them their friendship.


	20. Chapter 20

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Will hung on the door to Magnus office, waiting for her to glance up before gently pressing it closed. He knew she would try and discourage the action, she'd been avoiding him for nearly two weeks but he was determined and set his arms firmly over his chest waiting for her response.

She sighed, deliberately fanning the papers scattered over the desk, "actually, now isn't the most convenient time... I have a-"

"_Magnus_." He stunted the excuse, padding the short distance and hesitantly rounding her desk. It wasn't the easiest topic to broach but they couldn't keep on in the direction they were headed. Their lack of communication was going to start becoming detrimental to their work and sooner or later people were going to notice.

"You asked for time and I gave it to you..." he crossed his arms, leaning against the polished wooden surface,"but I assumed you would use it to think things over, not just ignore the situation."

She tensed at the direct approach, willing a way out of it to form on her lips but the words failed and she rubbed her brow tiredly in defeat. "That's hardly fair," she tried, despite knowing the evasive tactic would do little good.

"Isn't it?" He countered, remaining firm in his resolve.

Pushing away from the desk, she stood up subconsciously needing to place physical distance between them, not because she didn't trust him but because she didn't trust _herself_ around him. "I'm trying to give this the attention it warrants but the Sanctuary is my foremost priority. If you can't accept that then there isn't anything between us to discuss."

He watched her turn to the window feeling his frustration rise at the reach for another excuse. "Okay, now who isn't being fair?" He quipped, moving to stand behind her.

It was obvious she was looking for an easy out but he wasn't prepared to give in without at least stating his case. "This doesn't need to be as complicated as you're making it out to be-" he pressed gently, letting his gaze skim the overcast skies, "we're both adults and deciding to act upon an attraction doesn't mean it comes down to 'us' or the Sanctuary. I agree, our work is the priority here."

"And what happens when that priority starts to shift, when we start making a mistakes?" She asked the question without shifting her focus. It was already far too easy to give in to his assurance and she feared one look might just send her spiralling over the edge.

"We won't." He was confident as he fanned his fingers lightly against her waist. While he couldn't predict the future he knew from experience that they were both prepared to make sacrifices for the 'greater good' and no matter how high the personal cost, the Sanctuary would always come first. "A physical relationship is no more bias than the feelings we already have as a team. We're a family and there are always going to be hard decisions to make... but that's we do."

She wanted to recoil from his touch and find a place where her emotions wouldn't be coerced by desire but she didn't dare move, breathing out slowly as his lips hovered by her ear.

"You have to admit-" he spoke roughly against her flushed skin, "this sexual tension isn't doing either of us any favours."

She shivered as his arm wound further across tracing the band of her skirt, a clear suggestion of how they might alleviate the problem. "_Will_..." she swallowed the warning as his hand descended lower, bunching the material high enough so he could thumb the lace of her stockings. He was insatiable, moving at a pace that coaxed a frustrated sigh from her lips and eager to shift the balance of power she pushed back grinding until he emitted a low growl against her throat.

Failing to find an ounce of leverage, she faltered as his fingers trailed further up her thigh. She had never wanted, or _needed_, anything so much in her life and it came as a complete surprise when he gently had to remind her to breathe. She did so, exhaling slowly and unable to remember the last time she had felt so out of control and actually enjoyed it.

Will pressed his face into the crook of her neck, trying to discourage the strain that was pushing hard against his jeans. He wanted to savour the moment, marvel in the fact he could reduce someone of Magnus' calibre to a such a weakened state but the desperate urge to speed up their encounter reared with intensity.

Twisting her around, he brought his head down capturing her lips as he backed them against the wall. She was quick to adjust to the new position, immediately flailing her fingers over his belt and he groaned as the pressure eased from his groin. The momentary release spurred him to find focus again and he reached for her hands, pinning them above her head to cease their exploration.

She smirked and he lingered in the moment, enamoured by her warm gaze until it dissolved into another wave of desire and he kissed her hotly, freeing her wrist so he could slide his hand beneath her shirt. She gasped, feeling a jolt of pleasure as he started a teasing exploration and sensing he had no intention of moving any faster she wrapped her leg behind him in eager anticipation.

He cursed as she started grinding her hips, trying not to give into the temptation but made no move to deter her from removing his jeans. In a blur he pulled them back to the desk, flinching as his hip collided with the hard wood but the pain was instantly forgotten as she reached behind him fanning the papers onto the floor.

He hoisted her up, one hand gripping the polished surface as they adjusted to the new position. The vague realisation that the door wasn't locked flittered through his mind but it quickly vanished, turning into a string of incomprehensible thoughts as she arched, digging her nails firmly into his back. He gripped the desk, biting back a growl as she tensed and he was only vaguely of the sound escaping as they both toppled over the edge.

It took her a few moments to recover and she breathed heavily, running her fingers through the damp hair that came to rest against her chest, "_Will_..."

He mustered enough strength to raise his head, feeling immediately guilty at the uncertainty shining through her gaze. He hadn't intended for things to go this far and now it seemed unfair to force a discussion, having already taken more than she'd been willing to give a few hours ago. "I'm sorry... I think we skipped ahead a bit."

She nodded, subconsciously missing the warmth as he pulled back to adjust himself. It was an uncomfortable sentiment and she immediately chided herself for the reaction.

He caught the hesitant pause and returned his hands to either side of her with a light sigh, "I want this to be more but you're going to have to work with me not against me..."

She lowered her head under his scrutiny fumbling to return her buttons to their rightful holes, "have you considered the possibility that this is all it _should _amount to?" She hated herself for the suggestion, knowing if anything they would only be more tempted to repeat the mistake but she could feel his mind turning, trying to categorise, label and analyse the situation and she still needed more time.

"You don't honestly believe that's true-" he pressed, smoothing the rumpled fabric of her skirt, "I certainly don't."

"I don't know what I believe," she admitted quietly, lost in a rush of vulnerability. She felt openly exposed, unable to hide her doubt and the loss of control was no longer a welcoming feeling.

"Like me to take a stab?" He suggested, starting at the bottom of her blouse and helping her work the buttons. "You're scared... of becoming dependent on someone else, letting your feelings cloud your judgement, making mistakes but you want this, just as much as I do-" he met her fingers halfway and clasped them gently, "I can't guarantee you smooth sailing all the way but I can promise we can figure it out together."

She was touched by the honest commitment and found her lips curve softly at the sincere gesture, "how is it that you can be so intuitive when I can't make heads nor tails of my own thoughts?"

"Practice." He returned a smile, hoping the turn meant she was a least considering giving them a chance. "There's no rules, no rush, we can take this as slowly as you'd like."

"And the others? What will they think-" she frowned, having not yet considered that hurdle. Up until this point she had been forcefully living in denial and it seemed there would be a lot more drawbacks that had yet to cross her mind.

"They'll adjust," he assured, "and we can keep this just between us until you're ready."

She sighed, feeling her resolve weaken under his pleading gaze. He was making everything sound so easy, fitting the pieces together as if they were made for each other and while her head was still screaming to run, she couldn't deny he was right about one thing.

Part of her did want this, a _large _part.

"All right." She stated simply, watching the recognition flash across his features with the faintest hint of amusement. He looked utterly perplexed that the conversation had turned so abruptly and she took pity, resting her hands lightly against his chest. "Perhaps we could start with dinner tonight, discuss it some more?"

"Yeah..." he nodded, suddenly in awe of the reality cementing between them. In all honestly he'd expected to walk away from the confrontation on the fringes of another argument and the fact he was standing -_half naked_- and making dinner arrangements, it sent his head spinning.

Forcing confidence, he reached a hand up to her face brushing his thumb lightly over her lips, "thank you."

He pressed softly to her mouth, savouring the taste and she smiled against him resisting the urge to let it become more than a gentle kiss. There would be plenty of chances to explore the perks of their new relationship at a more appropriate time and she reluctantly pulled back, sliding of the desk and motioning to wear his pants lay discarded on the floor.

He grimaced sheepishly, placing another soft kiss against her temple before moving to retrieve them. "Dinner at eight-" he threw the suggestion back over his shoulder, dressing quickly in order to salvage some dignity. She didn't seem to mind though and his ego took a boost as he felt her eyes wander appreciatively over his body.

He couldn't resit a smirk as he turned back to face her, "if you think you can wait that long..."

She flushed, muttered something about being 'cheeky' and he took the cue to leave, quietly slipping out into the hall. He didn't even bother trying to disguise a smile as he closed the door. Maybe he was jumping the gun a little, getting her to open up wasn't going to be a one dinner conversation but it was a start.

One he was _definitely _looking forward to.


	21. Chapter 21

The library emitted a warm glow, softening Will's mood as it drew him inside. He'd spent the better part of an hour searching for Magnus, carting around two bags of Chinese -_the contents_ _now cold_- in anticipation of their dinner date but as his gaze landed on her sleeping form, sprawled out over an open text, he felt the last of his frustration fade.

She hadn't deliberately stood him up.

In fact, she was completely oblivious to the knowledge she was late for their engagement.

Crossing the short distance he sat the bags down on the table, debating whether or not he should disturb her. Clearly she needed the rest. They'd both been through their fare share of drama in the past few months and despite her insistence she had recovered no worse for wear, he suspected she was still struggling to maintain her previous routine.

With a sigh he slipped his hand out, guiding the curls back from her face. She might need sleep but the hard wood surface wasn't the ideal place for it and she could use a decent meal or in the least, whatever he could salvage from the soggy take-out containers.

"_Magnus_-" he shook her gently, offering a reassuring smile as she stirred awake. "It's okay, you fell asleep."

She glanced around groggily, the strong aroma of Chinese food instinctively making her stomach growl and she winced remembering their dinner plans. "I'm sorry-" she glanced down at her watch realising she was nearly an hour late, "I was doing some research and must have dozed off."

"It's fine, don't worry..." he brushed her arm, letting his fingers linger over the sleeve of her shirt. When she relaxed under the touch he took it to mean she didn't mind the contact and absently circled his thumb over the thin material, "how about I reheat the food while you go pick out a movie, if you're still up for it?"

"You're going to let me choose-" she glossed over his concern, letting a smirk disguise her embarrassment at having fallen asleep, "no complaints?"

"So long as it's not an American Werewolf in London again." He shifted back, recalling the last movie night they had all attended. To be fair Henry had been the one who'd insisted on seeing the terrible plot through, although after watching the ending he'd sworn and declared Magnus was no longer allowed to pick without supervision, _ever_.

"Seriously, whatever you want is fine-" he smiled, looping his hand through the plastic bags. As long as it was just the two of them, relaxing and enjoying each others company he couldn't care less about what was showing in the background. "Lounge in ten-" he pressed, standing to full height.

She nodded, feeling her smile start to fade as he grabbed the two bags and turned.

It wasn't nerves, she had always felt comfortable in his presence, in fact -if anything- _that_ was the problem. She didn't want to risk losing their friendship but at the same time she was drawn in by his reassurance. Closing the thick text over the table, she sighed pushing herself up to follow in his footsteps. He was right, she'd been hiding from the situation for far too long...

Trying not to dwell on her fears she took the shortest route to the lounge, beating Will there and positioning herself in front of the large dvd case. There were literally hundreds of movies to chose from, sourced to satisfy the various guests who resided at the Sanctuary and she flicked her wrist, clutching the spine of Casablanca.

Nothing compared to the first time she saw it, parked in a drive-in theatre and listening to the crackle through tired speakers. She recalled the outing with great fondness, remembering James beside her and how he had stayed mostly silent watching the moving pictures with subdued excitement. It was one of the rare times they had simply existed in each others company, without the threat of danger or a work related conversation but while she cherished the memory, she decided something more recent would probably suit Will's tastes better.

Pushing the dvd back in it's place, she cast her eyes over Bram Stokers Dracula and shook her head slightly, _definitely _not. Though she occasionally enjoyed the poor portrayal of vampires, it was still a little too soon to be thinking of Nikola. As expected she hadn't heard from him since his departure and she suspected Will wouldn't appreciate the reminder.

Deciding on Jumanji she pulled it down and crossed over to the Plasma, slipping the disc into the side of the tv. It made a soft whirring noise and she fanned her fingers, stifling a yawn as she padded back to the couch to make herself comfortable whilst waiting for Will.

He arrived not long after, smiling as he set the steaming containers down on the table between them. "Dinner is served-" he handed her a pair of chopsticks, glancing at the menu that was looping on screen, "good choice."

"I had a suspicion it might be to your liking." She reached for a container of fried rice with a smile, shifting a little as he slumped beside her on the three seater. If he noticed the subconscious move he didn't comment and she relaxed slightly, pressing play on the remote.

The familiar Trystar opening rolled and they ate in comfortable silence, occasionally mocking the dated effects or implausible plot. By the time the rhino's made their iconic appearance stampeding through the bookcase, the food was long gone and she found her eyes starting to drift closed, succumbing to the warm room and dimmed lights.

Will noticed her head starting to loll and sat up, pulling the cushion from behind him and placing it in his lap. When she didn't stir he nudged her shoulder indicating to the pillow, "come on, you'll be more comfortable."

"I'm fine, really." She gave a semi-hesitant smile, shifting her gaze back to the movie but when the scene in front them paused she frowned realising he wasn't going to let her polite decline wash. "I'm sorry-" she offered apologetically, "perhaps it would be a good idea to watch the remainder tomorrow?"

"Not getting cold feet I hope?" He joked lightly, though part of him suspected it was near to the truth. She had tensed almost immediately at the comment and while he wanted to push her to talk about it, he was careful not to pressure her. "I know you're tired and I honestly don't mind a rain check... so long as that's what you _really_ want?"

She sighed, bunching her hair together and letting it rest loosely over her shoulder. She wanted to stay, curl up and watch the rest of the movie in his arms but there was a warning in the back of her mind she couldn't ignore. "Would you believe me if I claimed it was?"

"Would you really try and lie-" he answered with a smirk, relieved when her own lips twisted into a small smile. He put the banter down to the fact she really was tired, usually it was a lot harder to coerce her, and flexed his fingers against her arm, "I don't bite you know?"

"Shame," she quirked her brow, letting the soft grin on her features widen at his surprised expression. Clearly he was expecting more protests and she felt a little guilty, swallowing her doubts to accept the offer. The genuine look of appreciation that flashed across his face was enough to convince her she'd made the right choice and she brought her legs up as he pressed play on the movie.

"_Will..._" she spoke softly, just loud enough so he could hear her above the on screen dialogue, "I'm sorry I'm not-" she struggled to find an adequate description, "_better_, at this."

He was touched by the honest admission, though he tried not to make a big deal out of it. She'd deliberately kept her focus on the movie, suggesting that the apology didn't come with ease and he slipped his hand over her hip giving a reassuring squeeze, " trust me, you're doing fine."

They both knew it was a lie but it came with valiant intentions and so she let it pass, struggling to contain another yawn. She wished she could give him more but to his credit, he seemed to know when and when not to push her out of her comfort zone.

There was something strangely comforting about that fact and she let it linger as she drifted into the welcoming darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Kate flipped through the thick brief in her hands, glancing to where Magnus sat at the head of the table. As a general rule the Sanctuary didn't go looking to break black trade circles but the men on file had obviously caught their boss' attention and she was happy to oblige lending her services. "So these guys are the top players in the underground market?"

"_Correct_," Magnus confirmed, clasping her hands neatly together,"at this stage I want re-con only. Henry, Will and I will monitor you from a safe distance outside the meeting place, that way we can feed them false checks and keep your cover as secure as possible."

Kate nodded, aware of the risks but eager to take on the challenge. Given her background it made sense that she be the one to go in. Henry couldn't lie to save himself, Magnus would be recognised immediately and Will simply lacked the knowledge of blacklisted abnormals. She was a shoe-in and given the unusual calm spell the Sanctuary had fallen under, she was looking forward to a bit of action.

"What's the deal with them anyway?" Henry stole his gaze away from Kate, not all together comfortable with the plan but sensing there was little point trying to convince either women to back down. Clearly the mission was important, Magnus wouldn't have suggested it otherwise and the more information they had to prepare themselves the better.

Magnus glanced down despite already knowing the brief word for word as she started to explain, "at first they were merely a high class organisation looking to increase their wealth but last month they invested a large sum of money into a prestigious research facility that used to have ties with Cabal. I'm concerned they're looking to resurrect the foundations that eventually led to the Cabal's rise in power."

Will winced, remembering his first year at the Sanctuary and the destruction caused by the renegade organisation. Ashley was a loss that everyone still felt and he didn't miss the way Magnus stiffened, likely remembering the traumatic experience. "Definitely not something we want to happen," he offered, trying to pull her away from the painful sting of memories.

"Exactly." She straightened, mentally shaking herself as she forced her attention back to the plan, "which is why we need to act now, before it gets out of hand."

"I'll get started hacking their systems." Henry rose from the table, prodding Kate's shoulder with the brief in his hand, "you want me to make up the cover story?"

She shot him an incredulous look, recalling the last time he had fudged her records only to give her a rather colourful and embarrassing medical history. Sliding her chair back she returned the gesture, whacking him on the head with her own folder, "write me up for and STI again and I will hurt you."

He flinched sheepishly from the assault, causing Will to swallow an amused smile as they bantered out the door. He expected to see a similar reaction from the women beside him but frowned at her distracted, almost unfocused gaze. "Magnus_..._"

She didn't respond and he shifted forward in his seat trying to gain her attention, "_hey_, you okay?"

She snapped out of the trance, flinching as his hand reached out to cover her own. It wasn't that she begrudged the sentiment but it was taking time to adjust to the lack of physical boundaries between them and with her mind still consumed by thoughts of Ashley, it was an instant reaction to pull away.

"I'm fine-" she assured, feeling bad as he quickly retracted his arm. When he made no further comment she slipped her fingers below the table to cup lightly over his knee, "I'm sorry Will, it may take some time before I'm fully adjusted to this new situation." It was one thing to be sleeping together but she found the most difficult part was adapting to the change in their working relationship and she silently pleaded with him to understand the reaction hadn't been deliberately guarded.

He relaxed slightly at the apology, letting a small smile grace his lips, "just so long as you know I'm here if you do want to talk."

She nodded, giving him a gentle squeeze before returning her hand to the table."We should keep gathering intel, I'm meeting a contact in," she glanced down at her watch, "less than hour, can you handle things here?"

"You sure you don't want me to come with?" He offered, not liking the idea of her going alone to see god knows _who _in some derelict and no doubt rough part of the city. However, the look she shot him suggested his company wasn't necessary and he reluctantly conceded, "okay but be careful. I'd like you back here in one piece please."

"Oh," she questioned with a smirk, "any particular reason I should be aware of?"

Leaning forward, he shifted onto his elbows so he could match her hushed tone. "You remember that 'thing' you liked so much last night-" he glanced at the door making doubly sure no one else was listening, "I may have neglected to mention I know about three other ways to do that..."

She felt herself blush under his returned gaze and reprimanded him with a playful glare before gathering the files strewn across the desk, "I'll be sure to call If I run into trouble." They stood and she gave him a light, reassuring kiss on the cheek, "try not to destroy this place in my absence."

He rolled his eyes, deciding the let the comment pass as she took her leave.


	23. Chapter 23

"Damnit!" Magnus swore as she took in the grainy feed from the security camera, failing to comprehend how things had deviated so far from the original plan. Not only had Kate's cover been blown wide open, the group of men had rightly assumed she was close by and were now demanding that she show herself.

Watching Kate try to throw then, she flinched when the women was smacked violently for her lie and instinctively pulled the weapon from her holster, "Henry, I want you to strip as much as you can from their computers. In the very least we might get something of use while they're distracted."

"On it Doc."

He slid to a monitor panel on the far side of the van and she tucked the weapon into the back of her waistband turning to face Will. She knew he wasn't going to like the idea and forced a smile, hoping it would mean she could slip passed without comment but he pre-empted the move and stepped into her path.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going in there-" his hand closed lightly around her arm, frowning at the determined set of her expression. It was times like this he hated not being able to speak candidly but he pressed an equally firm resolve trying to persuade her, "at least consider-"

"Kate isn't a threat to them, if I make an appearance chances are they'll release her." She tugged free of his hold, ignoring the look of protest. They didn't have time to argue, she needed to get in and stop the situation from deteriorating any further and hopefully, if at all possible, form some trust between the two organisations.

"Yeah and kill _you." _He held her gaze hoping he could talk her out of the decision, "isn't this why we have a plan B?"

They had planted three canisters of innocuous gas in the ventilation system in the event Kate became compromised, all they had to do was flick a switch and the entire room would pass out in a matter of minutes. He didn't understand why she suddenly felt the need to confront them, especially when it hadn't been previously discussed as an option.

"Clearly they know a lot more about the Sanctuary than we gave them credit for." She motioned towards the camera hoping he would see the sense, "if I can negotiate with them we might be able to come to some sort of arrangement."

"_Magnus_..." he was adamant against her taking the risk but an awkward cough from Henry reminded him that their discussion wasn't private and he reluctantly gave in with a sigh, "be careful."

She nodded, exiting out the door and he instinctively moved to the monitors to watch her arrival on screen.

"Sorry man-" Henry swivelled around, ducking his head sheepishly as he typed on the keyboard. He'd known about his friends for about three weeks but this was the first time he'd witnessed an interaction that stemmed from the new relationship and as much as he didn't want to get caught in the middle, or see Magnus get hurt, Kate was still in trouble.

Will nodded, his own apology dwindling as all eyes in the warehouse suddenly shifted to the front door.

OO

* * *

OO

Magnus entered the large building, taking a deep breath as at least five guns immediately trained on her position.

Not to be deterred, she caught Kate's gaze with a reassuring nod before turning her attention to the middle aged suit standing in the centre of the room; _Malcolm Blane_. He was poised with charisma, arrogantly attractive and it was easy to see why he was in charge. "You requested my presence, here I am."

"Doctor Helen Magnus," he approached her with a confident expression, "care to explain why you're sending spies into my organisation?"

"Re-con." She admitted, squaring her shoulders as he leered in front of her. Alone he wasn't all that threatening but she was careful not to underestimate his intentions, at least until she made sure Kate was out of harms way. "I would like to offer my apologies and ask that you release my colleague."

He considered the request then glanced over his shoulder nodding sharply at the two men holding Kate.

They released her roughly and she scowled, rubbing her arm as she moved to stand beside her boss. Sure the arrogant prick was all smiles now but less than ten minutes ago he'd been more than happy to kick the crap out of her and she tensed, only slightly relieved that the man's attention was no longer focused on her.

"If you have questions you need only ask, I'm always happy to oblige a beautiful doctor." He eyed her up and down appreciatively, clasping his hands firmly behind his back. While he didn't take kindly to any form of deceit he had heard on the grapevine that is was far better to have the enigmatic Helen Magnus as an ally rather than an enemy.

She held his gaze, unwavering as she addressed the younger women beside her, "Kate, I can handle things from here."

"Nuh uh," Kate shook her head standing her ground, "I'm not leaving you alone with _him_."

"I'll be fine." She assured, nodding subtly at the younger man. He seemed to understand the gesture because he waved at his men and they immediately lowered their weapons, effectively making the situation appear less threatening.

After another beat of hesitation Kate finally complied and Magnus shifted, watching the man's hand travel into the lining of his jacket as the door swung shut, "I'll shown you mine..."

He pushed the fabric aside to reveal a pistol and she reached around tugging the gun from her waistband, "a little forward given we haven't been properly introduced yet."

She set the weapon down on the floor and rose slowly, risking a glance at the security camera where she knew Will would be watching on in concern. She hated making him worry but despite the visible appearance, she sensed a mutual respect present in the room and was confident she wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Where are my manors, Malcolm Blane-" he extended his hand, grasping her fingers and leaning into the gesture, "given we're now formally acquainted, I'm sure you won't mind if I check you for weapons myself?"

His breath was hot against her ear and she pulled back spreading her arms and inviting him in for closer inspection. "By all means." She knew exactly how to work a man like Malcolm, it was all about ego control and if she could just get him away from his 'boys' she was certain they could come to an arrangement. "And after you're assured, perhaps we could continue this somewhere more private?"

He smiled, stepping forward and running his hands methodically over her body. When he was satisfied she wasn't concealing anything else, he returned to full height palming the small of her back, "shall we?"

OO

* * *

OO

"What the _hell_ is she doing!" Will watched the exchange feeling almost nauseas as she moved outside the camera's view. He wanted to go down there, _demand_ he be allowed to follow them but aside from the fact he wouldn't make it through the front door, Magnus would likely shoot him herself for being reckless and irresponsible.

"Buying us time..." Henry, who was fishing around for an icepack, glanced up at the monitor with a concerned expression. He felt largely responsible for the fact Kate's cover had been blown. Somehow they had deciphered the encryption behind his fake check points, discovering her true identity and he smiled apologetically as he handed over the cold compress. "I still need fifteen minutes before the data fully transmits."

"Won't they notice us digging in around their systems?" She lowered herself into a chair, wincing as the icepack met her bruised cheek. If they found out they were being hacked a second time she doubted Malcolm would be quite so forgiving and she suspected, despite her injuries, that she'd actually gotten off lightly given what he was probably capable of.

"I created the program myself, designing it to replicate files instantly so there are no detectable fluctuations or energy signatures." Henry explained, willing the status bar in front of him to load faster, "if they can trace this then we're seriously and I mean _seriously_ screwed."

Will leant on the desk, exhaling slowly as he half listened to the conversation whilst watching the monitors. There was nothing to suggest Magnus was in any trouble but he still had to fight the urge to go in there and make physically sure. He trusted her instincts and he'd promised her that a personal relationship between them wouldn't affect their working one, he just had to keep reminding himself of both facts.

Kate shared a concerned look with Henry, both sensing Will's conflict and she rose from her chair, abandoning the cold compress as she moved to stand behind him. "_Hey-_" her fingers fell loosely over his shoulder, "she knows what she's doing."

"I know." He sighed, twisting towards Henry, "how much longer?"

"Ten, max." He glanced at the screen willing the download to go faster but unfortunately there was nothing more he could do to speed up the process. They were just going to have to wait and sit it out.


	24. Chapter 24

Magnus knocked lightly on the door to Will's room and at hearing his gruff response to enter, proceeded forward with a deep breath.

Contrary to how it had appeared a few hours ago, the mission hadn't turned out to be a total loss. Malcolm had agreed to let her oversee all his research in return for her continued lenience in his underground dealings. It wasn't an ideal compromise but it was better than an all out war raging between them. However, despite deeming the mission a worthy risk and a success, she and Will had barely spoken two words since the briefing and she wanted to clear the air between them.

Closing the door with a soft click, she eyed his naked torso and cotton pyjama pants. "You're angry-" she determined, a little stung by the fact he was willing to sleep on their unresolved tension.

"No, I-" he turned, scrubbing a hand roughly through his hair, "okay, _yes.._. I'm angry. I know I shouldn't be but I am." He wasn't entirely sure he held the right but still felt the swell of emotion regardless. He wanted to apologise, accept that it was irrational and perhaps a little childish but he was hindered by all the possible alternatives to her actions.

"It was the right thing to do," he eventually conceded with a sigh, "but that didn't make it any easier to watch."

"But you let me go." She pointed out, crossing the room to perch on the end of his bed. The fact he hadn't demand she stay out of harms way was something she hadn't taken for granted, in fact in her mind it only cemented the foundations for the relationship growing between them. "You chose to keep our personal affairs from affecting your judgement."

"Which wouldn't have made a damn difference if _you_-" he stopped, swallowing the images of how the mission could've played out. Fixating would only make the scenarios more prominent in his mind and instead of dwelling he knelt down in front of her, closing his eyes at her sympathetic expression.

She was alive, _that's_ what mattered.

The need for contact rose above his vulnerability and he pressed to her knee, breathing through the harsh fabric of her trousers. Light fingers worked their way down through his hair and he'd never been more content to simply exist in silence, never been more grateful for the opportunity. "I'm just..._really,_ glad you're okay."

"Come here." She beckoned him up, placing her hands either side of his jaw to hold his gaze. She could see he was torn, not sure whether to focus on the relief or accept his anger and she found his lips, hoping the reassurance would help sway his doubts. She couldn't promise him a life without significant risk -_neither truly wanted that_- but over the years she had learnt the importance of quieter moments and clung to his shirt, guiding him up onto the bed.

He adjusted swiftly to the position, keeping his mouth held firmly to hers as she flattened her back to the mattress. He wanted to savour every second, take a mental picture of each kiss, touch and sound that played out between them. _God_, he was so in love with this women it almost hurt.

"You're killing me you know," he whispered roughly against her throat and she shivered beneath him.

"I did try and warn you." She instinctively arched closer, gliding her nails up over his shoulder. Though she assumed he meant in a metaphorical sense she'd predicted the connection between them would lead to further complicate matters. The only difference to her mindset now was that she truly believed they were capable of making necessary decisions in spite of their emotions._ Still_, that didn't stop her light teasing tone, "not too late too back out-" she suggested under a warm breath, choosing to remain ignorant of the fact they had probably already surpassed that line by a mile.

He freed the buttons of her shirt, caressing the smooth skin and dragging his thumb gently over her ribcage. The moan she let slip was an indication if he did stop, he'd wind up seriously regretting it and he continued to trace absent circles, revelling in every inch of her body and burning the image into his memory. "Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily."

"_No_?" She questioned with a smirk, reaching up to capture his mouth and pulling him back to the bed. She felt his lips curve into a smile and was more than satisfied with the answer, enamoured by the way his body moulded over hers and shifted them from light humour into a connection that ran much deeper.

She had a strong feeling that bridging this new relationship, was just the beginning of their journey...

OO

* * *

_I know somebody and they cry for you. _

_They lie awake at night and dream of you._

_I bet you never even know they do but, somebody's crying. _

* * *

OO

**AN: Thank you so much to all those following this story! The reviews and comments are very much appreciated :D When I look back at the stories I've written over the years it's just amazing to see how much my writing has evolved due to the constructive feedback I get. I'm dabbling in a few shorter stories at the moment, this one was a bit of a monster for me (I absolutely idolise writes who can do 30,000 words+ and the quality doesn't degrade) so I'm open to suggestions or if anyone knows of a site with fic challenges (google has failed me on this one) but yeah, thanks again!**

**Much love :D XxxX**


End file.
